


Días de invierno

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Junmyeon jamás pensó enamorarse del lindo extranjero que ingresó escandalosamente por la puerta de aquella cafetería.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Lluvia inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Enserio jamás pensé acabarlo, me tomo como seis meses acabarlo en ese entonces, todavía lo recuerdo. Fue mi primera historia que hice en el 2015. Así que lo siento si hay errores tipográficos y gramaticales.

* * *

_Noviembre. Miércoles, 07:12 AM._

Junmyeon cierra los ojos, suspira e intenta relajarse.

El soplar del viento azota en su pálido rostro, mientras el cielo se encuentra cubierto por hermosas pulpas grisáceas que llegan al azul cutre y el blanco plateado. Abre los ojos y el frio respirar del viento lo inunda de paz por unos segundos antes de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera que le anuncia su retraso.

Antes que retirarse sus blanquecinas manos del barandal de madera que refuerza el balcón, una pequeña gota de agua se estrella en el dorso de su mano. Pronto llovería, el cielo anuncia su furia y Junmyeon sonrió por los melancólicos sentimientos que le trae la temporada.

El tiempo que tarda en recoger su negra gabardina del sofá y bajar en el ascensor del décimo quinto piso que vive, hasta planta baja donde lo espera en la parte de afuera un auto negro lujoso con una puerta abierta. El cielo había dejado caer su tristeza paranoica en un llanto incesante de brutales gotas de lluvia, dejando que una pequeña lograra alcanzar su rostro y Junmyeon suspira pesadamente porque sabe que necesitará un paraguas.

Sin embargo, siguió y se adentra al interior de la movilidad indicando a su chofer que prosiga, supone no tardara mucho sus primeras e inesperadas negligencia que debía hacer antes de ir al trabajo.

Siento el vibrador de su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su pantalón a mitad del camino y sonríe al ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

Desliza su dedo índice sobre la pantalla para responder. —En diez minutos llego, — dice en un tono juguetón y pudo escuchar una pequeña risa del otro lado entre la bulla que rodea a Kyungsoo.

—De acuerdo.

Es lo único que le responde para luego colgar. Vuelve a guardar el teléfono sonriendo para sí mismo al recordar con quienes y adonde se reunirá mientras posa su mira en la nublada ventanilla del auto. La lluvia se había intensificado.

Observa su reloj, ya han pasado casi ocho minutos y el auto no está avanzando, quiere ver que está pasando, pero los vidrios empañados no dejaban nada para la vista, suspirando con pesadez luego de otros segundos concluye que tendrá un retraso más y no está contando que aquella reunión le quitará tiempo para llegar puntual al trabajo.

— ¿Cuánto falta?, — Pregunta algo molesto, nuevamente pasaron otros minutos y nada.

—Creo que es un accidente, señor. — Su chofer dice desde el asiento del conductor dándole una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

Junmyeon resopla apretando su mandíbula con frustración. Mira de nuevo la empañada ventana y la limpia un poco con la palma de su mano, humedeciéndola, pero reconoce la calle. Está a solo una cuadra que es bastante larga.

Junmyeon está decidido. —Me alcanzas en la cafetería, — ordena para luego abrir la puerta del auto.

La lluvia esta fuerte afuera y golpea su rostro con gotas gruesas y pesadas, sabe que se mojara, pero piensa que si va por las aceras quizás se salve un poco su traje y antes de que quiera salir por completo su chofer lo llama.

—Señor, — dice y Junmyeon gira para mirar que el hombre toma algo del asiento del pasajero y cuando lo reconoce sonríe. —Lo necesitara.

Junmyeon le brinda una sonrisa asintiendo, —Gracias señor Mon, — toma el paraguas, se acomoda un poco el cuello de la gabardina, abre el paraguas y sale del auto observando de primera mano la colisión de autos delante del suyo que no pueden moverse.

Necesitará pasar entre ellos para llegar a la acera del frente que es su objetivo. Suspira otra vez y se dispone a adentrarse entre los autos tratando de mojarse lo menos posible.

* *

Cuando por fin puede llegar y empieza a caminar por la acera, está pasando por un pequeño parque, sus ojos ven algo curioso que le llama la atención haciendo que pare y frunce un poco las cejas confundido por la escena.

Un joven, que no puede adivinar la edad, pero sí que es alto, está brincando sobre un charco de agua formado por la lluvia, y sonríe cada vez que el agua salta, mojando y mojando el borde de su pantalón, el agua fría de la lluvia gotea por los bordes de la capucha de su sudadera violeta y está totalmente empapado de los pies hasta la cabeza. Jongin piensa que el chico prácticamente es parte de la lluvia.

Se distrae por unos momentos mirándolo y da un pequeño respingo cuando el chico se detiene en medio de un salto porque sus ojos se posan en Junmyeon, le brinda una sonrisa hipnotizante que resalta a pesar de que su cabeza está cubierta por la capucha no dejando ver enteramente sus ojos.

Junmyeon siente como aquella sonrisa lo traspasa dejándolo estático pero el desconocido le deja de sonreír porque de nuevo ha comenzado a saltar en el pequeño charco, una y otra vez, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces como si fuese un niño que jamás haya visto algo igual. Junmyeon respira hondo recobrando sus pensamientos y recuerda de porque estaba en medio del centro en plena lluvia con un pequeño paraguas que apenas cubre sus hombros.

Sacude la cabeza para despejar su mente alegando que nada pasa, mandando lejos el pensamiento del chico en plena lluvia y solo piensa en que necesita llegar rápido, se gira para caminar a la dirección que hace cinco minutos debería haber llegado.

No le gusta la impuntualidad y en ese momento él la está ejecutando.

* *

Al llegar a la cálida y acogedora cafetería, sopla sus manos tratando de calentarlas por lo helado que esta allá afuera, deja el paraguas y la gabardina en el recibidor mientras se encamina a la mesa que se supone que debería haber estado hace diez minutos. Una mueca aparece entre sus labios al reconocer a los chicos y su escandalosa charla que se escucha en todo el lugar debido a que no hay mucha gente a esa hora.

—Pero vaya. ¡Miren quien nos ha honrado con su presencia después de todo! — el veneno está en cada silaba de la frase de Baekhyun que gana la atención de todos, pero Junmyeon lo ignora, ya está acostumbrado a sus sagaces palabras.

—Cállate baek, — Chanyeol responde rápidamente. —Mira que es el que nos va a financiar.

—Pero es cierto. — vuelve a decir con prepotencia y Chanyeol dice algo en voz baja para después meterse a la boca un trozo de pan dulce.

Chanyeol le sonríe y Junmyeon asiente en saludo, — hola Chanyeol — dice para que Baekhyun de nuevo quiera comenzar a seguir destruyendo con palabras el carácter y el tiempo como lo distribuye.

Chanyeol también dice algo comenzado a tener una pelea verbal de lo que sea ahora estén discutiendo. Junmyeon no tiene la culpa que deba manejar una empresa grande y sea el mayor de todos ellos.

—No le hagas caso, sienta aquí Hyung. — Jongdae lo jala al asiento vacío en medio de Kyungsoo y él.

—Auch, hola también a ti Jongdae. — saluda y Jongdae hace menos su saludo tomando de su taza mientras murmura algo. — ¿Cómo estas Kyungsoo?, — saluda al chico más joven que siempre es grato verlo y entablar conversación en él, a Junmyeon le agrada, es centrado, callado y sano para tenerlo una amistad.

—Hola. Hyung, — responde tranquilo tomando un sorbo de su taza de té caliente. —Pensé que no llegarías.

Junmyeon inhala aire y cuando está a punto de comentar del porque llegó con retraso, el chirrido de la silla de Jongdae sobre el piso estremece a todos que lo miran de inmediato. Jongdae da un grito, —¿Pueden parar de pelear de una buena vez?, — es ensordecedor y más escandaloso que la discusión de los chicos.

Chanyeol y Baekhyun detienen la tonta discusión que tenían, Jongdae tiene los ojos amenazantes y los dos universitarios asienten algo aturdidos por el grito, los oídos de Junmyeon pitan y espera expectante lo que Jongdae quiere decir ante esa deslumbrada sonrisa de victoria.

—Creo que quiere decirnos algo, — comenta en un susurro Kyungsoo y Junmyeon asiente tratando de reírse.

—Ahora sí, — comienza acomodándose su flequillo castaño que cae sobre su frente, — ¿Será que podemos hablar a lo que vinimos?, — Sonríe angelicalmente a Joonmyeon y él asiente al mismo tiempo que los demás. —Está bien Hyung. Hablemos claro y directo. Esta es nuestra petición. — Se desliza sigilosamente por la mesa hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y hay una pequeña alarma en su cabeza.

No otra vez.

Junmyeon lo mira en silencio mientras la mirada de Jongdae es un poco perturbadora a su parecer. —Estoy escuchando, — mira a todos en la mesa que están en silencio por primera vez desde que llego.

—Junmyeon hyung. Queremos que nos patrocines, — dice mirando directo a sus ojos que su cabeza va inclinándose cada vez hacia atrás quedando su rostro a unos centímetros al de Jongdae en una posición algo comprometedora.

Si, otra vez.

Junmyeon gime internamente, puede ver como Kyungsoo sonríe negando porque ya conocen como es Jongdae y lo que cada vez que puede, hace. Chanyeol y Baekhyun se miran entre sí, Junmyeon no hace mucho sabe que ellos apuestan cada vez que pasa esto, y ahora están apostando con la mirada.

La escena no es una novedad para ninguno, pero después de todo ya es costumbre a esperar que algo diferente pase por parte de cualquiera, incluso del mismo Junmyeon, pero no es así, las cosas no se pueden forzar y en serio está alagado. Solo que no funciona así para él.

Junmyeon no espera mucho tiempo más y posa la palma de su mano en la frente de su amigo y lo retirar lentamente tratando de recobrar su espacio personal que Jongdae cada vez que puede, se lo quiere robar.

—Aléjate criatura, déjame respirar. — le dice a Jongdae que de inmediato infla sus mejillas y se sienta en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres malo, Hyung. — simplemente dice.

Chanyeol sonríe triunfador. Y Junmyeon sabe quién fue el ganador, desde su silla puede ver como golpea por debajo de la mesa una de las piernas de Baekhyun que mete la mano en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón y saca dos billetes de veinte mil wons que igual a todas las veces, se niega a entregar si no es que Chanyeol se lo saca a la fuerza de sus manos.

Niños. Piensa.

Junmyeon carraspea tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación. — ¿A qué te refieres con patrocinio? — Pregunta dudoso, pero ya sabe a lo que el otro se refiere e ignora el mohín de Jongdae.

Frunce las cejas al ver como de la nada todos estallan en risas, incluso Kyungsoo.

—Hyung, a veces eres lento, — dice Chanyeol y Baekhyun asiente, —es sobre nuestro musical de fin de año, queremos que nos ayudes desde vestuario en escena hasta el catering, sabes que no tenemos dinero para solventarlo, Hyung. Ya te habíamos comentado nuestro proyecto en la universidad— indica Chanyeol con seriedad en el rostro, sin rastro de los llamativos dientes blancos que relucían su escandalosa risa segundos antes y ver todos asienten nuevamente Junmyeon duda.

Junmyeon mira a Kyungsoo que se encoge de hombros haciendo un hilo sus labios, pero no dice nada. Eso no es bueno ni tampoco malo.

— ¿Qué dices?, — Baekhyun está calmado intentando llevar la seriedad del asunto. —Tienes una cama hecha de dinero Hyung, será como sacarte un pelo de gato. — Baekhyun suspende sus cejas sonriendo.

—Un momento, — levanta la mano y cierra los ojos, está pensándolo seriamente en ser el padrino de un musical navideño de esos niños, él como presidente de una gran editorial de la ciudad no tiene el tiempo suficiente para todo eso, pero...

Detiene todos sus pensamientos y abre los ojos asustado por el estruendo de una puerta abrirse de golpe y choca contra la pared llama su atención al igual que los demás que giran a la dirección.

Hay alguien parado totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza en ella y Junmyeon reconoce al instante aquella sudadera y la altura coincide. Es el chico del parque.

Y teme cuando lo ve posar su mirada en la mesa donde está sentado, y su pulso se dispara al notar como se camina hacia ella. Abre los mucho más los ojos, sorprendido, su corazón empieza a agitarse cada vez que el chico da un paso adelante con dedición en cada pisada.

El desconocido asienta con mucha fuerza las palmas de sus manos en la mesa justo delante de Chanyeol, agitando las tazas vacías. Todos están atónitos por la situación, por el individuo que nadie conoce.

Y los escasos segundos que pasan son agonizantes para Junmyeon hasta saber qué es lo que desea esa persona.

—Por fin yo encontrarte. — Vocaliza con una acentuación extrajera y muy marcada en su oración, Junmyeon está mirándolo y toda su piel se eriza ante la mirada debajo de esa mota de pelo blanco y mojado

Su mirada esta posada en dirección de Junmyeon. Él traga duro, no conoce al chico misterioso con capucha y su rostro no se puede ver bien. El extraño suspende un brazo y todos se inclinan hacia atrás de sus sillas esperando un golpe de su parte a cualquiera de ellos, pero hallan sus pulmones cuando es solo para bajarse la empapada capucha que escurre hasta el suelo el agua fría de la lluvia.

Y Junmyeon ve todo su rostro con un halo en los bordes, ¿Qué está pasándole? ¿A caso está fallándole la vista? ¿Por qué ve al chico con esa luz alrededor de su rostro todavía con rastro de grasa de bebé?

Su pelo esta desordenado y lo tiene pintado de un rubio blanco que se pega a su frente, las puntas de cada mecho están mojadas y tapan sus ojos. Su rostro es pequeño, pero no demasiado y tiene unos labios gruesos y rojos que resaltan por el contraste de temperatura junto a sus mejillas.

Junmyeon entreabre la boca para decir algo, no sabe qué, pero quiere, necesita y debe hacerlo cómo el mayor que es entre todos en la mesa, pero la cierra de inmediato al escuchar a Kyungsoo replicar.

— Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

La atragantada voz del chico sorprende no solo a él sino también a todos los demás que miran consternado cómo Kyungsoo se ha levantado de su lugar deshaciéndose de inmediato de su chaqueta algodonada y colocarla encima de los hombros del desconocido, cubriéndolo un poco ignorando el hecho de que se mojara y porque el chico está prácticamente escurriendo agua de lluvia.

— ¿Yo darte sorpresa? — Las manos del chico hacen un gesto de inocencia al igual que se hace presente nuevamente su acento.

Se estremece cuando el chico detiene su mirada en él y agradece que la quitara rápido para quedarse en el rostro de Kyungsoo que tiene una expresión de incredulidad. La sorpresa les llega aún más con fuerza al ver como el rubio extraño toma las conmisera de los labios de Kyungsoo y con sus dedos índices y los ensancha creando una sonrisa falsa en él y el chico bajo no hace nada.

—Así verte más bonito, — dice el desconocido dejando las manos en las mejillas de Kyungsoo regalándole una sonrisa soñadora.

Junmyeon vuelve a ver esa luz brillante cuando lo hace.

Ve a Chanyeol como mira al empapado chico que le sonríe a Kyungsoo, Junmyeon sabe lo que se le está pasando por la mente y no lo culpa, los actos hablan por sí solo, Kyungsoo siendo un chico recatado y tranquilo, no es tan expresivo con muchas personas, y dejar que el extraño le tocara la comisura de sus labios y tocara sus mejillas era un poco inquietante. A Junmyeon le había costado casi dos años que lo dejara abrazarlo y Chanyeol hasta ahora no podía hacerlo.

—Dios. Creí que nunca lo encontraría, — Todos vuelven a posar sus curiosas miradas en la otra persona que ha aparecido detrás su silla, Junmyeon no lo escucho llegar. Y ve como el chico mojado con vestimenta de vagabundo pone en blanco sus ojos, es un gesto infantil, pero en el chico se ve realmente lindo.

Es un joven muy bien parecido, viste un elegante abrigo oscuro hasta las rodillas y luce un peinado intacto en su pelo castaño, posee una mirada gélida delante de esos pequeños ojos y dice casi lo mismo que cuando apareció el desaliñado rubio. Junmyeon está seguro que todos están tan confundidos como él, no entienden para nada la situación.

—Solo querer encontrar a Kyungsoo, — se defiende apuntando a Kyungsoo que esta frente a él, el acento en su voz es cien por ciento extranjero, eso ya lo determino, pero es tan contraste al tono angelical que sale del chico rubio que lo hace seguir viendo ese halo en él.

Dios, ¿qué le está pasando?

Kyungsoo bufa y luego sonríe girándose para enfrentar al chico que acaba de llegar.

—Kyungsoo-ssi. Cuanto tiempo. — El otro extraño alto le hace una elegante reverencia en forma de saludo y Kyungsoo abre los ojos mientras lo ve acercándose a ellos, —Joven..., — Se calla de inmediato al ver la mirada que le da el chico rubio. Carraspea en voz alta para seguir hablando: —Jongin, pudiste haberme esperado y no correr como un loco por la calle en medio de la lluvia, te he buscado por una hora, ahora estas empapado, — lo cuestiona viendo el desastre en cómo está el niño, Junmyeon observa todavía en silencio como saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo entrega, indicándole que se seque un poco el rostro.

Junmyeon observa como el chico se mese en sus propios pies en medio del pequeño charco que ha hecho bajo ellos por lo mojado que esta, en ese momento tiene un deja vu.

— Voy a interrumpirlo, pero Kyungsoo, ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Baekhyun pregunta curioso, y todos giran a mirarlo con ojos grandes, Kyungsoo no los ha presentado y Junmyeon sabe que Baekhyun odia no enterarse bien de las cosas.

Kyungsoo se gira ellos después de todo y sonríe nervioso buscando la mirada de alguien, Junmyeon la sigue y está seguro que está estancada en Jongdae.

¿Jongdae?

—Si son tus amigos, preséntalos Kyungie, — Comenta también Chanyeol en un tono divertido y Baekhyun asiente eufórico apoyándolo.

—Cállate Chanyeol, — Jongdae dice sin levantar la vista de su teléfono, el otro solo infla sus mejillas en modo de protesta. —Mejor sigue horneando con tu nariz.

—Discúlpennos por favor, — el chico alto y elegante hace una reverencia. —Mi nombre es Oh Sehun y soy...

De nuevo no termina su presentación porque Kyungsoo le ha pisado el pie, haciendo que el chico apreté los labios para contener su dolor. Pero todos se han dado cuenta, Junmyeon abre los ojos por ello. ¿Por qué Kyungsoo está nervioso?

El mojado rubio sonríe sin disimulo al igual que Baekhyun y Chanyeol mientras Junmyeon oculta su sonrisa en una mueca. Jamás había visto a su amigo con esa actitud y concluye que no quiere decir quiénes son los chicos.

—Kyungsoo…

—Sería lo mejor si te llevas a tus amigos de aquí, — La voz de Jongdae es fría cuando lo interrumpe, pero ve que Kyungsoo asiente inmediatamente.

—Lo siento chicos, pero nos tenemos que ir.

Kyungsoo está nervioso y eso no solo lo nota Junmyeon, sino también todos los presentes, jamás lo han visto nervioso, al menos no de esa manera. Toma por los hombros a los desconocidos y empieza a arrastrarlos fuera del lugar, pero el chico rubio se niega a moverse empezado a hacer un berrinche.

—Pero, yo. Él...

Apunta a la mesa. No puede quejarse más porque Kyungsoo le dice algo al oído que Junmyeon ni los otros pueden escuchar y el chico asiente dejándose llevar con los labios sobresalidos en un natural puchero.

Los ve tomar sus paraguas y el otro extraño chico quiere acomodar la chaqueta que Kyungsoo dio al chico mojado, pero se mezquina e inmediatamente sale corriendo, los otros se mirar por un segundo y luego salen tras el chico que acaba de huir.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?, — Baekhyun se gira a ellos con una expresión entre desconcertado y divertido.

Chanyeol hace un movimiento de manos de no tener ni idea, Jongdae ha vuelto a su teléfono y Junmyeon. Junmyeon sigue mirando la puerta por donde el niño de cabello blanco estuvo por última vez.


	2. Café expreso

* * *

_Es exactamente las 6:30 de la mañana._

El sonido del despertador retumba en toda la espaciosa habitación, abre los ojos perezosos y gime, se gira en su lugar apretando un botón entre el borde de su cama y la pared para que las cortinas se eleven sincronizadamente, La opaca luz del frio día se adueña de su habitación, pero todavía su cuerpo no quiere dejar los cómodos y esponjosos cobertores, su cerebro le dice cinco minutos más encogiéndose de hombros y se enreda entre las cómodas frazadas cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

* *

La luz grisácea del cielo se filtra por el vidrio de la gran ventana, Junmyeon se queja solo que el reflejo mental que tiene el agrado de poseer a esas alturas lo hace abrir sus ojos de inmediato. Se había quedado dormido, empuja con los pies todo lo que lo cubre saliendo como puede de la cama y casi se caer para dirigirse a la ducha.

Las pequeñas hileras de agua transparentes recorren su blanca piel, delineando cada centímetro de ella, el olor a avellanas que emana su jabón de cuerpo llena la pequeña habitación donde el vapor nublo todo y el empañado espejo esconde el delgado cuerpo que está sumergido en la exquisitez del agua que se encuentra en el punto exacto de temperatura.

De repente sus manos se detienen por unos instantes en su cabello con champú, el recuerdo de aquella expresión angelical y unos goteantes mechones de pelo rubio se virtualizan en la mente de Junmyeon. Su respiración se ha detenido por el fugaz pensamiento y tiene que agitar su cabeza para disipar de su mente aquel rostro.

No entiende por qué lo recordó.

Deja de lado su pensamiento raro y se concentra en terminar su baño lo más rápido posible.

* *

El día trascurrió igual a todos los días laborales con los que cuenta la semana, es principio de semana y ya quiere que sea el último de ella. Deja la pluma en su escritorio para cerrar el folder que ha terminado de firmar, se apoya al respaldar de su asiento masajeándose la cien buscando relajarse por un instante.

Los contratos que ha adquirido la editorial son bastantes y eso implica más reuniones y más trabajo tanto para él como para sus editores y demás empleados, Junmyeon a veces solo desea renunciar.

Abre los ojos al escuchar unas voces que provienen del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina acabando con su preciado momento de descanso, se incorpora algo irritado y levanta una ceja al ver desfilar hacia dentro del lugar a sus pequeños amigos. El primero es Jongdae y su secretaria detrás algo agitado pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, él comprende así que solo le hace un asentimiento para que ella se retire.

—Este lugar es de lujo Hyung, — dice asombrado viendo el decorado de la oficina de Junmyeon con la boca abierta.

Chanyeol está sentado en uno de los sofás a unos metros de su escritorio, todavía tiene esa mirada asombrada, quizás sea porque es primera vez que visitan a Junmyeon a su trabajo desde que lo conocen, a su lado esta Baekhyun que le está mirando fijo y luego Jongdae. Su mejor amigo que solo se ha parado frente a la ventana desde que llego y observa como las gotas de lluvia se estrella contra el vidrio de la inmensa ventana que muestra gran parte de la cuidad.

— ¡Hey! Hyung, vaya que vives en la gloria, — Chanyeol le sonríe mostrando esos dientes blancos que dan envidia. — ¿Puedo mudarme contigo? Debe ser agradable. — dice y Junmyeon se queda perplejo por unos segundos terminando de comprender, y solo le sonríe.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo sus gratas visita?, — pregunta apoyándose en su silla giratoria tomando al paso su pluma dorada, da una fugaz mirada a su amigo Jongdae que está ignorando todo a su alrededor, aún tiene los ojos en el cielo que en esos momentos se ha tornado un brumoso gris y sin un fondo que Junmyeon como editor podría describir un verso completo cada detalle.

—Sé que dijiste que nos llamarías, pero yo no creo en ese cuento. — Rompe el silencio nuevamente Chanyeol que habla mientras toca con las manos todo lo que esas largas extremidades alcanzan desde el sofá.

Junmyeon recuerda por fin la temática de la cordial visita, sonríe apenado.

—Además ya han paso dos semanas.

Baekhyun le quita la oportunidad de hablar, Junmyeon se cruza de brazos esperando algo más que agreguen sus amigos antes de que sea su turno y no se equivoca porque Jongdae ha dejado su oración en silencio para que su pequeño pensamiento se deje escuchar.

—Déjenlo, — Jongdae está hablando con algo de molestia escrita en su tono de voz. —Zitao ya nos consiguió a otra persona, así que ni se les ocurra. — amenaza mirando serio directo a Junmyeon que está confundido, pero está seguro que algo está molestando a su amigo, —Hay personas menos miserables, personas que si quieren hacer un poco de caridad y que les preocupa las otras personas de allá afuera. — Apunta la ventana y su mirada se vuelve cada palabra más cruda, —personas que sufren de frio y hambre mientras otros disfrutan de la calidez y confort que les ofrece su dinero y egoísmo.

—Jongdae…

— ¿O me equivoco?, Hyung. — Junmyeon ciérrala boca con su protesta porque la enfatización de la última palabra de su amigo le recorre como un cubo de hielo por toda su espalda, creándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo —Gracias por nada, Junmyeon.

Y segundos después Junmyeon cierra los ojos al escuchar como Jongdae había cerrado con fuerza la puerta anunciando su dramática salida, dejando con la mente en blanco a los tres. Resopla con frustración al recordar cada palabra hecha para él hace unos instantes, y no se queja, sabe que es cierto, pero ya no puede hacer nada, ya hirió a su amigo del cual su molestia la hizo obvia.

Los otros dos chicos se miran entre sí, comunicándose algo que él no sabe y se da cuenta que es cuando los ve levantarse de sus lugares.

—Lo sentimos, Hyung, últimamente no ha estado de humor y no sabemos por qué, — Explica Chanyeol dando una pequeña reverencia seguida de la de Baekhyun para luego retirarse.

Junmyeon exhala cuando nuevamente escucha la puerta y se derrumba en su silla cerrando los ojos.

_Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon._

Él, muchas de las veces no es dueño de su propio tiempo y tampoco de todas las cosas que ocupan su mente, tiene veinte cinco y es presidente de una editorial extensa y es difícil equilibrar su vida personal con la profesional, tiene dificultades y muchas de ellas incluye el olvidarse de las cosas que promete y de las cuales luego las liquida debido a que algo del trabajo las reemplaza, dejando de lado todo lo que un día prometió en su vida personal para que la profesional se apodere de ella.

Sin embargo, él no tiene la culpa, está seguro de eso, su profesión y la posición la cual le tocó vivir le exigen y chupan todo de él como persona que ni tiene tiempo de respirar adecuadamente y para tener una vida social estable.

Si se puede decir que detesta su vida, la verdad es que un sí, es lo correcto, pero no puede hacer más, esa empresa es la herencia de sus padres y es la única cosa que tiene que sacar a delante por la memoria de las personas que más amo, pero si se pondría a pensar sobre todo, llegaría a la conclusión de que está matando la segunda mitad de su juventud detrás de ese escritorio de madera fina y dentro de cuatro paredes muy bien decoradas con una vista excepcional al centro de la ciudad.

Su amigo tiene razón, quizás si es egoísta.

Conoció a Jongdae y Kyungsoo hace más de cinco años atrás cuando aún estaba en la universidad, y fue en primavera, en una cafetería cerca del campus universitario mientras él concluía su proyecto final. Jongdae trabajaba como camarero en ella y lo recuerda tan bien que cada vez que los recuerdos lo inundan, una sonrisa erotizada de dulzura se curva en sus delgados labios, le gustó y aun le gusta mucho la personalidad de su amigo porque es espontaneo y muy demostrativo, le gusta verlo sonreír, y hablar con tanta pasión por lo que está estudiando, y sobre todo le gusta cuando sus pómulos se realzan y sus labios forman una lida W, como un pequeño gatito travieso.

Jongdae le gusta porque es un ser excepcional y siempre está ahí, aparece cuando más lo necesita y le ofrece su hombro a cualquiera que lo necesite y se reprende mentalmente por haber olvidado su promesa de llamarlo para acordar los términos de su trato por el musical. Junmyeon no les había dado la respuesta ese día, lo haría, eran sus amigos y haría lo que pudiera para ayudarlos, solo que las cosas se habían cruzado.

Junmyeon piensa que no es egoísta, pero termina demostrando todo lo contrario, Jongdae lo sabe porque cada vez que le dice aquello es porque en serio está muy enojado por sus actos decadentes de vida. Sabe y conoce como es el corazón de papel de su amigo, sabe que es servicial y muy soberano con terceras personas, aun sin contar con más recursos que el que genera en su trabajo busca la manera como ayudar a los demás.

Él era la clara muestra cuando una vez había querido revelarse a sus padres y había huido de casa sin un centavo en el bolsillo porque él podía sostenerse a sí mismo y fue Jongdae quien le sonrió y le dijo que pagaría su café pero que luego debía volver a casa porque él no estaba hecho para ni siquiera intentar llevar una vida corriente, porque Junmyeon estaba acostumbrado a lujos y etiquetas y la vida era dura si no tenías el dinero suficiente para comprarte algo de comer.

Junmyeon se había sentido ofendido porque el otro le indicaba que no podía valerse por sí mismo y trabajar duro, pero a esas alturas, él reconocía que era cierto. Lo demostró cuando sus padres fallecieron, su mundo se había descontrolado porque no sabía o no tenía un patrón para seguir sus días sin las indicaciones de las personas que más amaba y fue Jongdae quien lo hizo hasta que Junmyeon se aclaró por completo y decidió mudarse de esa gran casa a un complejo de departamentos elegantes y espaciosos.

Junmyeon abre los ojos y mira el ventanal, aún sigue lloviendo y está más oscuro. Se promete buscar al otro día a su amigo.

* *

Los faroles que desprenden luz blanca iluminan las frías calles del centro de la ciudad, el frio de la noche es letal pero el gran abrigo que trae puesto le hace lucha a la brisa de invierno de noviembre.

La pequeña ráfaga de viento que estampa en su rostro mientras va caminando por las despejadas aceras, hace que se cruce de brazos para protegerse de ella. Dobla la esquina y espera que el semáforo se ponga en verde para seguir con su camino, cuando el color cambia después de unos minutos de espera del rojo al anhelado verde, continua su caminar mirando a los lejos el pequeño en el cual es su reunión.

Se apresura con la esperanza de sentir lo más pronto posible el calor que emana la pequeña cafetería en la que siempre son sus encuentros.

* *

Kyungsoo lo saluda con una sonrisa al reconocerlo.

Si Junmyeon se clasificaba como un controlador del tiempo, su querido amigo Kyungsoo era tres veces peor. Si la cita era a una cierta hora él llegaba puntual pero el pequeño delante llegaba un cuarto de hora antes. Él piensa que era irónico.

Le devuelve la sonrisa una vez estando de frente y toma asiento.

—Pensé que sería el primero en llegar, — Comenta con gracia y Kyungsoo le sonríe como respuesta.

Luego de un tranquilo silencio, que los abrazó por unos minutos mientras ambos observaban la ventana que daba a la iluminada calle cubierta de una capa de aire frío. Junmyeon se decide a hablar.

—Los chicos y Jongdae invadieron mi oficina, — Comienza y Kyungsoo abre sus saltones ojos en sorpresa teniendo toda su atención, pero luego de unos segundos empieza a reír.

Una risa muy propia de él cuando se está burlando de algo. — ¿Hicieron o te dijeron algo indebido?

El camarero llega con una taza de café negro cortado que Kyungsoo había pedido antes de que llegara y él le sonríe al chico pidiendo el mismo, pero indica que lo quiere sin azúcar e ignora el murmullo _amargo como él_ que el murmura despacio su amigo.

—Jongdae me dijo miserable, — confiesa algo preocupado, se había prometido buscarlo al otro día de aquella visita en el edificio principal de la editorial, pero como estaban a fin de año el trabajo era más pesado. Sabía que era una patética excusa, pero él la consideraba valida.

Sin embargo, termino frunciendo las cejas al ver como su amigo reía con más descaro, —No te rías. — Lo cuestiona serio.

—Es que a veces eres tan denso.

El mesero regresa con una charola en mano con su café y Junmyeon le agradeció antes de que el joven se vaya, Junmyeon piensa que debe estar en la universidad y se recuerda dejarle una buena propina.

El calor y el delicioso aroma que reparte el café en todo el cristal, llenan sus fosas nasales hasta llegar a cautivar su gusto por él. Termina por rodear la cristalería con sus dos manos, buscando calentarlas un poco dándose cuenta como Kyungsoo lo observaba mientras llevaba a su boca su propia taza.

—Veo que aún no terminas de conocerlo, incluso si dicen ser mejores amigos, — el pelo negro de Kyungsoo cae sobre sus ojos ocultando la verdadera naturaleza de sus palabras mientras asienta su taza en el platillo y palmea despacio el dorso de la mano de Junmyeon.

Junmyeon levanta la mirada algo cohibido, la verdad era que Jongdae parecía una caja de sorpresas todo el tiempo, a veces se podía pensar que se enojaría por algo que hallase malo, pero resultaba todo lo contrario y si las cosas eran así todo el tiempo, entonces el pequeño chico frente a él tenía razón. Al parecer todavía no termina de conocer a Jongdae.

Absorbe por la nariz el pequeño vapor del café para después llevarlo a la boca saboreando cada gota sobrecargada del aroma de los granos muy bien procesados.

—Jongdae es...

— ¿Kyungsoo-ssi?

El más joven es interrumpido por una fina y suave voz proveniente de detrás Junmyeon, Kyungsoo al escuchar su nombre levanta la mirada poniéndose serio cuando reconoce a la figura delante. Junmyeon completamente curioso se gira despacio encontrándose con el mismo joven del par de semanas atrás.

Recuerda que el chico se llama Sehun.

Sehun se ve agitado y cansado. Respira entrecortado tratando de ralear su respiración y luego de que sus ojos caen en algún lugar de la mesa frunce de inmediato la frente al observar cómo Kyungsoo tenía la mano encima de la de Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo por alguna razón retira su mano con brusquedad de la suya y Junmyeon lo nota, pero no comprende el significado detrás de esas cejas afiladas que muestran descontento y está frustrándose por el comportamiento del pequeño amigo sentado con él.

Preguntándose qué es lo que no les quiere decir y quienes eran esos dos chicos.

—Creo que interrumpí algo, lo siento. — Sehun se gira para salir de la cafetería sin decir nada más. Tan silencioso como llegó.

Junmyeon inclina de lado la cabeza en modo de tratar de comprender algo de la rara situación. —Él no era... —Se calla, dejando esa pregunta por otra más directa — ¿Cómo supo dónde estabas?

Kyungsoo que todavía mantiene los ojos en la puerta suspira antes de mirarlo y hablar. —La verdad es que...

Pero ver y escuchar como su amigo corta su frase abriendo los ojos cuando se posan en la ventana del lugar hace que Junmyeon copie también la dirección de ellos.

Afuera, en la ventana hay una esbelta figura que se apoya por un momento sobre el vidrio tratando de ver el interior, pero después de unos pequeños segundos se aleja para retomar su andar despreocupado, alejándose.

— ¡Oh rayos! Es Jongin..., — Murmura Kyungsoo levantándose de inmediato, deja encima de la mesa la servilleta de tela y sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Junmyeon queda inmóvil al verlo irse sin decir nada y cuando lo ve ir en la misma dirección que la alta figura, comprende. Y su reacción es dejar unos cuantos billetes en la mesa lo más rápido que puede para correr tras su amigo.

Ahora entiende el significado del presentimiento que lo abrumo esa misma mañana cuando despertó. Ahora entendía. Era segunda vez después de algún tiempo que le sucedía una extraña situación y lo peor de todo era que estaba dejándose arrastrar otra vez por ella, dándose cuenta de lo vulnerable que podían ser las cosas cuando no se vive correctamente.

Mientras corre tras su amigo gritando su nombre, la mente se pregunta ¿Por qué está corriendo? Ordenándole que debe parar, porque está actuando sin sentido, sin embargo, su cuerpo no quiere parar y solo toma aliento para tratar de alcanzar a Kyungsoo que ya está al otro lado de la calle perdiéndose a mitad de ella.

Vuelve a gritar el nombre de su amigo y se dice así mismo que ya no puede dar un paso más, cuando su boca la sintió seca y su garganta le duele. _Que tonto,_ su cuerpo empieza a sentirse fatigado y pesado, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón de esas que cada año en la escuela tenían para el examen final de educación física, pero lo chistoso en este caso es que solo había corrido cuatro cuadras.

Empieza a jadear discontinuamente y agradece que Kyungsoo baje su velocidad hasta detenerse. Parando sus pasos en un parque de un vecindario que no conoce y sus ojos vislumbran a dos personas más que están parados junto a una banqueta. Junmyeon al reincorporarse con un poco más de aliento quiere saber el motivo por el cual el tranquilo Kyungsoo se sobresaltó y terminó corriendo sin parar un segundo por las calles como un loco esquizofrénico después de salir de ese café, incluso aun cuando él le gritaba su nombre o que se detuviera.

Camina hasta unos pasos de distancia de las tres figuras y habla. —Kyungsoo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, — Y abre los ojos asombrado cuando distingue que una de las personas es Jongdae, su amigo está parado de frente y junto Kyungsoo a alguien de espaldas a él.

Junmyeon se da cuenta que esta última persona quiere girar a él, pero Jongdae lo inmoviliza colocando las manos sobre sus hombros mientras es Kyungsoo que lo mira y le sonríe apenado.

—Hyung... pensé que te habías ido.

Junmyeon levanta una ceja por las palabras del chico preguntándose si Kyungsoo siquiera lo había escuchado por las calles cuando gritaba tras él. Pero no dice nada porque observa como los ojos de Jongdae dicen algo en silencio a Kyungsoo quien extrañamente asiente de inmediato.

—Pregunte, ¿qué está pasando chicos? — Junmyeon vuelve a preguntar.

Y es hasta ese momento que por fin se da cuenta que tan estrecha era la amistad de Kyungsoo con Jongdae y se podría decir incluso más estrecha que la suya con Jongdae. Tal vez es porque se conocen de niños y Junmyeon siente algo raro asentarse en su estómago.

— Kyungsoo, — otra vez habla, — ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? ¿Sabes el susto que me diste?, — La inconformidad llega a él y reprende al otro chico que hace una mueca de disculpas.

—No te responderá, no es de tu incumbencia. — Jongdae responde por el otro haciendo presencia con su típica altanería cuando está enojado, da unos pasos hasta estar frente a él cruzándose de brazos.

Junmyeon estrecha sus ojos con descontento por la grosería de su amigo, pero luego el recuerdo del porqué de la respuesta lo hace suspirar derrotado. En definitiva, aquel chico sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos de culpa en cualquier momento.

—Jongdae. ¿Sera que podemos hablar?, — pide, es en ese instante que tienen que hacerlo porque está seguro que si deja pasar la oportunidad luego no podría. —Por favor.

Jongdae da otra mirada a los chicos detrás de él y que los cubre con su espalda, —Lleva a Jongin con Sehun y que se abrigue. — dice volviendo a mirar a Junmyeon que escucha en silencio todo, mientras Jongdae le extiende a Kyungsoo una chamarra que sostenía en su brazo.

Observa como Kyungsoo asiente tomando el abrigo mientras jalaba con él a Jongin que estaba desabrigado, que solo tenía un suéter tejido y la parte egoísta de Junmyeon quiere sonreír, porque ese pelo blanco pertenece a alguien, con disimulo mira por encima de los hombros de su amigo como el chico alto es manejado por Kyungsoo que lo está ayudando a colocarse el abrigo.

 _Jongin._ Qué bonito nombre.

— ¿Qué tantas miras? — la pregunta de Jongdae lo saca de su mundo y mira a su amigo recomponiendo su expresión.

—Adiós Hyung, nos vemos en otra ocasión, — dice Kyungsoo enganchando su brazo con el dueño de la cabellera rubia que tiene la cabeza agachada y se aferra más a la pequeña figura que es su amigo.

Junmyeon responde al pelo negro cuando dice adiós con una agitación de manos y sus ojos se quedan pegados a los brazos entrelazados de Kyungsoo con Jongin.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Hablemos ahora, — la respuesta de Jongdae de nuevo lo llama a sus cinco sentidos y Junmyeon asiente con una sonrisa, decidiendo concentrarse en como disculparse.


	3. Noche de presentaciones

* * *

_Es jueves y son las 10:47 PM._

La noche es cada vez más fría al igual que los días, el caminar por las aceras con su gran abrigo cubriéndolo por completo es algo que no se puede describir ya que lo gélido del aire acaricia brutalmente sus mejillas. Mira alrededor y puede ver que está a solo una cuadra de la boca del tren.

Se supone que a esas horas él tendría que estar detrás de su escritorio en su cálido departamento leyendo y analizando uno a diez contratos sobre las publicaciones de la editorial de ese mes, pero no. Está casi a mitad de la noche por la calle en medio del frio gracias a su gran amigo que se ha ocupado de ser un hincapié en su trabajo de todos los días.

Al parecer Jongdae se ha puesto de meta molestarlo después de su reconciliación hace una semana atrás y claro, él ha tenido que acceder a todos sus llamados repentinos después de prometer que estaría más al pendiente de su amistad. Y eso incluía esta noche que tuvo que salir como estaba y tomar algún transporte público que son más rápidos que una movilidad particular a esas horas concurrentes, el metro fue la mejor opción para llegar en el tiempo que le dijo Jongdae y quiso matarlo cuando se dio cuenta que lo había citado una hora antes por puro agrado de fastidiarlo.

Ahora, Junmyeon tiene que volver de la misma forma que llego, porque es demasiado tarde para llamar a su chofer.

Junmyeon mira su reloj y calcula que tendrá que esperar quince minutos para que el tren llegue. Se sienta en una banca frente a las vías y suspira.

Jongdae lo había llamado segundos después de haberse sentado cómodamente en su escritorio, le había alegado que quería mostrarle el lugar que se supone sería el musical caritativo días antes de navidad del cual él ya no era su Patrocinador _._

Zitao que había llegado algo tarde a su reunión dijo tenía que estar presente en cada ensayo que hicieran sin importar las horas que fueran, y diciéndole mal amigo cada dos palabras, mientras Baekhyun y Chanyeol parloteaban que todo estaba calculado y solo esperaban que se llenara el lugar todos los días que se presentaran. Aunque en realidad solo serían tres.

A Junmyeon le gustaba mucho los amigos de Jongdae y sobre todo Zitao, era un chico muy perspicaz, sobre todo directo, mientras esa noche en ese oscuro auditorio auguraba que absolutamente todo saldría bien gracias a él quien se encargaría de que eso suceda, Zitao no era más que un joven estudiante de marketing con sueños, era inteligente, orgulloso y muy descarado a la hora de gritarle sus cuatro verdades a la cara a cualquiera. Junmyeon recuerda que fue una de las pocas personas a las que le dijo las cosas que le incomodaba de él después de diez minutos de conocerlo.

Opacando su ego de empresario publicitario.

Las puertas del metro se abren tras que llega y Junmyeon entra sin prisa, observa el vagón que claramente está casi vacío, los asientos eran ocupados solo por 4 personas; dos jóvenes muy abrigados sentados al fondo con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que reflejaban las ventanillas y otros dos más.

Junmyeon abre los ojos cuando reconoce aquel rostro largo y de mandíbula fila que su mirada autocrática choca con la suya, recuerda que es el mismo joven de las dos ocasiones un poco fuera de lo común. Aun a esas horas de la noche mantenía su pelo castaño bien peinado, vestido como un elegante abrigo y unos zapatos reluciente tanto como los que él usaba. El chico le hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo sin quitarse el auricular de la oreja.

Junmyeon le devuelve el gesto antes de sentarse en el asiento de frente y su mirada recorre la extensión del otro lado del auricular recayendo en otro cuerpo que tiene al lado. La silueta se encuentra adormilada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sehun y cuando acomoda mejor su rostro, Junmyeon lo reconoce también.

Es el rubio desgarbado con aire despreocupado, el chico esta desabrigado igual a las dos veces anteriores. Ese chico rubio que su recuerdo lo ha estado acosando en momento desprevenido, como aquella vez en la ducha o la oficina cuando quería descansar un poco antes de retomar el trabajo y aun no entiende por qué cautivo tanto a su cerebro.

A Junmyeon nunca le habían gustado aquel tipo de personas, a él siempre le interesaron las chicas lindas, más bajas que él y con aires de elegancia, ¿Por qué ese niño de frente se había colado en su mente?

El rubio chico está durmiendo con la mitad del rostro apoyado en el brazo del otro joven como si fuera una cómoda almohada. Sehun está cruzado de piernas retomando su lectura de un grueso libro que había sido interrumpida cuando se abrieron las puertas del vagón y él entró.

Junmyeon trata una y mil veces de no mirar en su dirección, pero es imposible porque sus ojos se posan en ellos sin su consentimiento. Es como si la presencia del chico lo atrajera como un imán, como si pidiera que lo mirasen y está seguro que no es al único que le ha pasado.

Jongin, sin siquiera decirle una palabra o dejar que su mirada se depositara más de cinco segundos, tenía atrapado a Junmyeon, _que tonterías_.

Tiene una apariencia algo definida que sobresale de alguna manera, con su rubio pelo extravagante, su mandíbula cuadrada que ahora puede notar y sus labios también son extravagantes, gruesos y rojos, demasiados llamativos para la envidia de las demás personas junto a la forma cómo sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y esa curvatura que forman hacia abajo lo hace ver el ser más tierno y frágil que ha podido ver, sobrepasando a Kyungsoo que consta con un rostro indiscutiblemente infantil para su edad.

Junmyeon deja exhala en voz alta al escuchar sus propios pensamientos y quiere reírse fuerte por todos ellos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿desde cuándo tenía pensamientos adolescentes?

Y solo la roja luz parpadeante de la puerta anuncia la parada, deteniendo también su tren de pensamientos absurdos. Vio en silencio como el chico de pelo castaño, Sehun, retira los auriculares de sus oídos con una delicadeza indescriptible, a Junmyeon le recordó ese cuento inspirado en la época de reinados que uno de sus mejores escritores público como su primer cuento corto, el chico guardó su libro no sin antes cortar la página que dejo a la mitad, depositándolo en una pequeña mochila de cuero color café.

El chico se gira de lado para subir un abrigo que Junmyeon no había visto, tratando de cubrir a Jongin todo lo que puede mientras lo coloca encima de los hombros del chico rubio, abrochándolo solo del cuello mientras la mochila se la coloca en la parte delantera.

A Junmyeon se le paso un tonto pensamiento al ver lo que estaba haciendo y él no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo en ese instante.

No, _definitivamente_ no _._

Pero su incredulidad es echada por la ventana más pequeña que consta el metro al ver como el alto chico flexiona las piernas delante del cuerpo sonámbulo y lo carga en su espalda como si fuera un niño de diez años. _¡Oh por dios! ¿Es en serio?_ El chico de cabellos rubio solo acomoda su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del otro, Sehun lo carga con toda la facilidad del mundo y se despide de Junmyeon con otro asentimiento de cabeza al pasar junto a él.

Junmyeon está perplejo y si es posible tiene la boca abierta, Jongin era cargado cual si fuera un niño pequeño que su hermano mayor no quiere que despierte de su añorado sueño.

No lo puede creer, mira por última vez desde la ventana al par de jóvenes que se alejan con dirección hacia fuera de la estación. Y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le hace recuerdo que en la próxima parada será su turno de bajar.

* *

Los mechones rubios que están pegados a su frente no dejan ver claramente el color y forma de los ojos del dueño de esa cabellera empapada, pero está seguro que son más densos que una oscura noche sin luna y cada hebra de su pelo es la más fina y brillante lana que existe y que sus ojos han podido apreciar.

Incluso más hermosas que la blanca luz del sol de verano.

* *

Las luces de colores con las que han sido decoradas la ciudad, iluminan las ventanas y los lumbrales de las tiendas del centro, los edificios y los departamentos de su empresa. Todas ellas anuncian principios del mes de las fiestas de fin del año, a veces Junmyeon se queda hipnotizado por los colores que desprenden y deleita a sus ojos por unos segundos con los colores conocidos y bastantes populares de las fechas. El azul, verde y rojo que sincronizan sus luces de modo perfecto.

La música que suena de fondo dentro del gran teatro es muy a su gusto y sonríe al reconocer el propietario de aquella armónica melodía. Puede ver como varios jóvenes fornidos están en el escenario de un lado para otro, limpiando, llevando algunos decorados del tema principal que han tomado los chicos.

Un pequeño grito que resuena en los parlantes pegados en los bordes del escenario lo hacen buscarla, da un pequeño brinco al sentir a alguien que se acuna detrás de su cuello y vislumbra al dueño del pequeño grito afinado, y Jongdae le canta un pequeño párrafo junto a su oído con el micrófono en mano.

Se queda parado mientras Jongdae continúa cantando inmaculado en su voz hasta que termina su línea.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Lo saluda Jongdae posicionándose de frente sonriéndole y sin esperar respuesta, se encamina escalones abajo indicando con la mano que lo siga y Junmyeon así lo hace hasta que llegan al pie del muy bien hecho escenario que está decorado con listones de seda color borgoña que caen en forma de cascadas desde el centro hasta llegar al final en picada.

— ¡Junmyeon hyung! — Desde algún lugar arriba del interior Chanyeol lo saluda con una mano mientras que con la otra tiene un martillo. Le sonríe saludándole con una agitación de manos.

Zitao sale de algún lado y lo asusta cuando gira después de devolverle el saludo al chico alto y se lo encuentra a centímetros de su rostro, estirando los labios como si estuviera esperando un beso.

—Hola Zitao, — Lo saluda retirándose un par de pasos antes de que Jongdae lo jale del brazo alejándolo de su amigo que sonríe con malicia y una mirada descarada.

— ¿Porque nunca quieres compartirlo conmigo?, — Zitao se sienta en el borde del escenario con las piernas colgando y con un lindo mohín propio de él mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Déjame..., — Jongdae entrelaza un brazo con el de Junmyeon en forma posesiva. —Tú ya tienes al hijo de un presidente de una empresa, déjame que yo también quiero uno, — Jongdae le saca la lengua infantilmente y él roda los ojos mientras Zitao le levanta el pulgar como estando de acuerdo con todo lo dicho.

—No te olvides de decir que es alto y muy apuesto. — Comenta burlón guiñando un ojo y levantándose para perderse por donde salió.

—Y... ¿Dónde están Baek...

La pregunta inconclusa se dispersa en el oscuro lugar y con ella el grito de Baekhyun a lo lejos en una de las entradas al lugar se hace presente.

— ¡Aquí estoy!, — saluda descendiendo a saltos por los escalones con un grito atragantado y una agitación de manos exagerada. —Traigo comida.

Joonmyeon descubre el porqué de la voz atragantada del chico después de verlo de frente con una sonrisa y es porque está comiendo un sándwich frio.

— ¡Yo también quiero comer! — Zitao grita desde algún lugar del interior del escenario al escuchar la voz del recién llegado.

—Y yo igual, — Chanyeol está descendiendo por las escaleras de fierro de la parte de arriba dejando sus guantes a un lado para aproximarse a ellos. —Muero de hambre. — dice.

—Kyungsoo-yah está trayendo para todos, — apunta una de las puertas doble.

Y la pequeña figura se asoma en lo alto de los escalones con una bolsa uniéndose a él una silueta más alta. Junmyeon no la reconoce por las bajas luces y cuando se deja ver totalmente sus ojos se ensanchan.

Reconoce a esa persona. Pero los ojos de Junmyeon se desplazan alrededor de los recién llegados buscando una persona más, quizás con una cabellera desteñida.

Sorprendentemente se halla afligido al no ver al pequeño rubio con apariencia mundana.

El alto de pelo castaño tras llegar a la luz hace una reverencia a todos los presentes y se vuelve a presentar con educación. —Hola a todas soy Oh Sehun, amigo de Kyungsoo Hyung.

Junmyeon le sonríe tendiéndole la mano para presentarse igual que todos sus amigos.

—Trajimos café y unos sándwiches, — Kyungsoo levanta los cartones con 6 expresos. — ¿Cómo va el ensayo?

—Supongo que ya habrán comenzado sin mí. — Baekhyun se quejó, - Los sándwiches lo compraron... él, — Baekhyun apunta a Sehun, —y el rubio sexy y despistado de la otra vez..., — concluye mientras Chanyeol le roba el ultimo pedazo del sándwich que tiene en su mano, — ¡Oye!, — se queja con las cejas fruncidas, pero Chanyeol ya está masticando con euforia.

— ¿El novio de Kyungsoo?, — Chanyeol sonríe con la boca llena mirando como el más bajo de todos le frunce sus gruesas cejas. —El otro día lo encontramos con Baek por la calle, nos saludó de una forma extraña y nos invitó un tazón de fideos, — Comenta Chanyeol con la boca llena y Baekhyun asiente con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Kyungsoo. —No me mires así, — Chanyeol se queja por la mirada de muerte que su otro amigo está dándole, — Como no reconocerlo con ese color de pelo que solo un cantante pop usaría.

Kyungsoo chista sus dientes poniendo mala cara, ignorando aquellos cometarios y hace una ola con su mano que dejen el tema.

— ¿de que hablan?, ¿Qué yo soy genial? A ha, A ha. — Zitao hace presencia nuevamente con una tonta canción ignorante de la conversación. — Por supuesto, baby, — termina de vocalizar dando un guiño y regala una gran sonrisa al pequeño grupo. Pero la sonrisa es significativa, rayándose a insinuativa.

Junmyeon la halla asquerosa y descubren la dirección de los ojos de ZiTao, eso es aún más asqueroso. —La mosca quiere una abeja reina en su plato, — el comentario de Baekhyun canturreado que lanza nadie.

Kyungsoo no da importancia porque está impaciente mirando la puerta y Junmyeon se da cuenta, lo mira preocupado.

—Sehun. ¿A dónde se quedó Jongin?, se supone que debe estar aquí, — pregunta con un timbre de voz ahogado.

Sehun también mira la dirección donde tiene posada los ojos Kyungsoo y Junmyeon quiere preguntar, pero no se anima.

—Dijo que enseguida nos alcanzaba. Pero ya lo conoces Hyung, ve algo nuevo y se emociona. Van tres veces que se me escapa, es agotador, — se queja y mira a todos, —a veces. — termina y Junmyeon nota por primera vez que Sehun no tiene el acento extranjero como lo tiene el rubio y se pregunta por qué.

Kyungsoo asiente indeciso mirando a Jongdae que en algún momento saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta ignorando todo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?, — se anima a preguntar por fin, pero Kyungsoo niega con un gesto de cabeza.

—Creo que nada grave, no te preocupes.

—Comemos y luego ensayamos, — Chanyeol habla para luego saltar del escenario al suelo y roba un vaso acartonado de café. — ¿Dónde están los bocadillos? —

Y los recién llegados se miran.

—Recuerdo que el otro chico tenía la bolsa con ellos. — Dice Baekhyun pensativo, también tomando un vaso con el líquido caliente dentro.

—Se llama Kim Jongin. — Lo corrige de inmediato Sehun en un tono educado, pero al mismo tiempo hace notar su inconformidad en como Baekhyun se expresó dándole una mirada escéptica que de algún modo hace sentir a Baekhyun pequeño e ignorante y Junmyeon logra escuchar en un murmullo _lo siento._

Por fin había alguien quien pudo medir las palabras de su amigo, no se alegraba, solo..., fue divertido.

—Entonces olvídense de la comida. — Las palabras de Jongdae se gana la atención de todos. —Ya los asentó en algún lugar y se olvidado de ellos. Quizás incluso le regaló la bolsa a alguien que él cree necesitaba. — Jongdae levanta la mirada de la pantalla del celular para encontrarse con la de Junmyeon que su mirada grita desesperadamente una explicación.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?, — Junmyeon espera respuesta.

Jongdae abre los ojos por unos segundos antes de limpiarse la garganta y sonríe a todos. —Yah. Es tiempo de practicar que solo tengo una hora antes de entrar a mi trabajo y no hemos hecho absolutamente nada. — Dice y Junmyeon solo lo mira con detenimiento.

¿Qué era lo que sus dos amigos no le querían que se supiera?

* *

Su padre era un amante a la música clásica y Junmyeon había heredado eso, su gusto por los acordes finos.

Junmyeon es un hombre que se califica musicalmente con géneros clásicos, como el jazz, el vals medieval, el blues y otros sonidos demasiados antiguos u obsoletos no muy apreciados para la generación de estos días, pero reconoce que los timbres de voz de Jongdae y Kyungsoo son bastantes rescatables.

Las acentuaciones en las marcas correctas de los teclados del piano de Baekhyun y los sonidos grabados de que Chanyeol controla son muy buenos, aun no los suficientes para el aprecio que desea darles, pero son aprobadas por él. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta el porqué de las exigencias de Jongdae y Zitao en que asista a sus ensayos. Jongdae sabe sus gustos musicales fuera de lo que se dedica en esos días y el oído que tiene para reconocer la buena música. Anota en su cerebro las fallas de cada uno para corregir y que no tengan problemas en las presentaciones.

Mira a su costado y ve como Sehun está algo inquieto tecleando rápido en su celular, supone que quizás su inquietud sea culpa del chico rubio llamado Jongin. Y Junmyeon ahora sabe quién era esa otra persona que encontró con Jongdae.

Pero aún faltaba algo más...

Junmyeon no ve a Jongin esa noche y Sehun se había marchado luego de quince minutos de que el chico rubio nunca llego.

* *

Las nubes y el algodón son tan blancos y puros que una frase de consuelo, pero no tan hermosos y encantadores como lo fue aquella elevación de comisuras de unos gruesos labios vibrantes que dejaba notar una hilera de dientes esmaltados y fundidos en chocolate blanco. La sonrisa más dulce y disoluble que han sido testigos sus ojos.

* *

Junmyeon lo ve una noche muy fría.

El rojo del semáforo le impide que su auto se mueva, observa la hora en su reloj y son las 9:22 de la noche. Puede ver que afuera hace mucho frio, las personas que están pasando frente a él se abrazan solas o soplan sus manos para luego encogerse de hombros. Ve que la luz aún se mantiene roja y espera tranquilo tamborileando sus delgados y blancos dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de su música blues, mira pasar una multitud de personas y en entremedio de ellas sus ojos reconocen a tres personas en particular. Sus flacuchos dedos de aferran al volante, su pecho se oprime y su estómago está picándole.

El alto y elegante chico llamado Sehun camina tranquilo mirando al frente, vestido con un grueso abrigo negro y una abultada bufanda gris sobre su cuello llevando en un brazo otro abrigo color mostaza, detrás le sigue Kyungsoo y luego... Al verlo, una agitación en su pecho despierta inesperadamente.

Junmyeon abre los ojos al ser testigo de cómo el rubio llamado Jongin que este vestido tan solo de una ligera bufanda y una manga larga, el chico está abrazando por detrás a Kyungsoo que simplemente camina casi arrastrándolo sin alguna objeción ante el toque. Su pecho está agitado y sus ojos siguen a las tres figuras que terminan deteniéndose en la acera contraria.

Observa como Sehun dice algo que no puede escuchar por la distancia y automáticamente sonríe al mirar como el rubio hace algunos berrinches como un niño pequeño porque lo están obligando a colocarse el abrigo que Sehun tenía en brazos, ve que niega con un gesto, pero termina colocándoselo cuando Kyungsoo le dice algo con las cejas fruncidas.

Un fuerte ruido suena de detrás de él, es una bocina. Y Junmyeon recuerda donde está.

Ve el semáforo y la luz está en verde, cambia de caja y lesiona el acelerador aún con los ojos pegados al espejo retrovisor que muestra las tres figuras conocidas que cada vez se ven pequeñas y la distancia los va dejando atrás.

Pero después de manejar unos metros detiene el auto al ocurrírsele una tonta idea, no sabe si está bien hacerlo, pero hasta pensarlo ya ha girado en el retorno con dirección a la última intercepción.

Cuando llega, los tres individuos ya no están ahí y tampoco hay señas de personas en esa calle fría y desierta.

Suspira profundo cerrando los ojos, fue realmente tonto de su parte, se siente ridículo.

* *

Se remueve en su lugar buscando algo de espacio y comodidad. La luz grisácea se filtra por sus pupilas y siente algo cálido golpear su rostro, abre los ojos perezosos y su respiración se queda en la mitad cuando ve unos profundos ojos que lo miran, una suave piel ligeramente bronceada, unas espesas cejas, unas largas y rectas pestañas junto a unos labios rojos carnosos que se alzan en una encantadora sonrisa y Junmyeon también sonríe automáticamente.

Lo Saluda con un _hola_ envuelto en un susurro ronco, no sabe cómo es que ha terminado en la cama con esa persona, aunque es su habitación; de eso está seguro, reconoce las sabanas y las cortinas que están levantadas, la lámpara de noche junto a su velador, también reconoce el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo ha atacado en ese instante.

Y recuerda su cita de negocios con dos empresarios, celebraron la realización de los contratos con vino y Junmyeon lo tuvo que toleras porque odia el vino, en realidad odia beber alcohol de cualquier clase, incluso con dos copas Junmyeon en ese instante sentía dolor de cabeza.

Su pecho palpita al sentir las yemas de unos largos y delgados dedos recorrer su rostro, tocando cada parte de él, siente como unos pulgares ordenan cerrar a sus ojos para disfrutar las caricias extrañas, siente una cálida respiración más cerca de su rostro y su pulso se acelera sintiendo que la ajena presencia se aproxima a su oído con insinuación de susurra algo…

Junmyeon despierta y abre los ojos.

La oscuridad todavía tiene envuelta su habitación y el reloj digital en su mesita de noche muestras las 4:32 Am. Junmyeon suspira y todavía su aliento tiene ese olor rancio del vino, recuerda su reunión y recuerda su sueño. No puede creer que haya tenido un sueño vivido, no los había tenido desde que salió de la adolescencia.

* *

Las casi imperceptibles gotas de lluvia chocan contra las espesas hebras blanquecinas y se deslizan hasta abajo, pegándose a la suave superficie color miel que está adornada por unas frondosas cejas, una preciosa nariz pequeña y unos labios ostentos de un rojo profundo tan alucinadores de querer tocar con anhelo.

* *

Abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar el sonido chirriante del despertador anunciando hora de levantarse.

Larga un ruidoso y abrumador suspiro, lleva un brazo a sus ojos para cubrirlos de la luz de un nuevo día. Ahora si debe levantarse.

Junmyeon concluye que es ilógico, tonto, aniñado y muy descabellado el soñar, alucinar o simplemente pensar demasiado en una persona que apenas conoce, tan literal como suena.

Instintivamente busca con la mirada alrededor de la cama a toda su habitación. Da otro suspiro profundo al darse cuenta que había sido un sueño demasiado vivido para su gusto, preguntándose una y otra vez porque tenía alucinaciones con aquel chico rubio.

Aunque el dolor de cabeza si era real y eso hace que se levante con pereza a buscar que tomar para calmarla mientras termina de despejar su distorsionado cerebro que ha estado últimamente de ese modo por varios días.


	4. Primera nevada

* * *

_Diciembre; 15:51 PM._

Los gruesos guantes son despojados para ser guardados en el bolsillo interior de su gris abrigo mientras se adentra por la parte trasera del pequeño teatro junto a Jongdae que está hablándole de los detalles, materiales que faltan y el cronograma que todavía no terminan de rellenar adecuadamente. Pasan por un estrecho camino porque lo cierran unos cientos de cajas con telas, adornos, largas maderas, pinturas y percheros de ropa. Salta uno que otro artículo del suelo con cuidado de no caerse y observa que esta vez hay más personas que la anterior que visito el lugar.

Hay media docena de mujeres mayores con vultuosas chaquetas del mismo color e insignias en la espalda de alguna academia.

—Hyung, ¿Qué haces? Es por acá, ven, — Jongdae lo nota algo distraído y lo arrastra consigo para que salude a las señoras representantes de las tres casas hogares que les asignó la universidad y las cuales serán beneficiadas con el musical que está organizando su grupo.

Junmyeon las escucha cuando ellas hablan de lo agradecida que están con Jongdae, con los demás chicos y sobre todo con la persona que estaba haciendo realidad, todo.

—Ese hombre merece el cielo, — dice una de las mujeres y las otras le dan la razón asintiendo con efusión.

Junmyeon asiente y por un instante piensa que él pudo haber sido ese, pero por su falta de organización de vida personal y profesional, no lo es. Sonríe con un tirón en el fondo de su cerebro de angustia y celos ante las palabras de agradecimientos de todas las señoras.

Las mujeres se sobresaltan cuando un grupo de niños de entre cinco a diez años llegan a ellas chillando todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que no se entienda lo que quieren hasta que empiezan a apuntar hacia el escenario principal. No entienden hasta que una niña grita bastante alto que vayan a ver algo o alguien, terminando por arrastrarlas con ellos a las mujeres.

Junmyeon y Jongdae se miran y deciden también ir.

— ¿Te das idea de lo que puede ser?

Jongdae niega en seguida. —No...

Pero al llegar al escenario Junmyeon detiene sus pasos de inmediato. Reconoce esa sinfonía de _chaikovski_ quese escucha en todo el auditorio, llenando con cada nota todos los rincones del oscuro teatro.

Hay un largo, fino y elegante cuerpo que se desplaza en cada milímetro de espacio en el escenario con movimientos lentos, pragmáticos, livianas flexiones de piernas al ritmo y tempo exacto de las fugaces parsimoniosas notas esparcidas sobre el sonido infinito y la palpable _opera schelkúnchik._

Junmyeon se maravilla de inmediato por la persona que está bailando esta pieza musical y es hipnotizado en el alzar de las puntas de los pies huesudos y desnudos junto a los talones en el aire en un ángulo de setenta grados perfecto de la persona que está a unos metros delante de él. Junmyeon ha caído profundo en la figura danzante, ella está absorbiendo la esencia de cada sentido que se desgranan de Junmyeon en cada giro de manos, figuras abstractas tatuadas con la yema de sus falanges sobre el aire, junto a las resaltantes curvas de espaldas y las esbeltas caderas que implantan las posturas que dan vida a su danza.

El movimiento suave de cabeza retiene su respiración, perdiéndolo en cada desplazamiento del cuerpo, los movimientos son perfectos y acentuados en la fluidez delicada del ritmo y desprende el sentimiento absoluto de las notas pareciendo una ilusión.

Y Junmyeon cree que la nota en el _tempo_ tiene una desafinación en el momento en el que el joven termina el baile en el centro del escenario con el rostro envuelto en oscuridad.

Él aplaude de inmediato, las señoras mayores también lo hace, las personas de abajo siguen, todos lo hacen y todavía está un poco perdido por lo que acaba de ver, observa como Chanyeol se ha unido al chico rubio, abrazándolo por el cuello y fanfarroneando lo espectacular de su danza con su profunda-aterradora voz, el extraño sonríe sin descaro vocalizando algo, orgulloso de su actuación mientras su pecho baja y sube sin ritmo impuesto y Junmyeon lo reconoce.

La risa de Tao desde las butacas resalta junto a Sehun que está a lado mirando tranquilo todo de brazos cruzados y Baekhyun se les une dándole palmaditas en el hombro a él, la persona que inconscientemente ha deseado conocer desde aquel día lluvioso que llamo a su pequeño amigo por su nombre en su espantoso acento.

Las mujeres representantes de los hogares se aproximan al chico diciendo lo hermoso y perfecto que estuvo su baile, Junmyeon se sobresalta cuando la mirada espesa y profunda del chico rubio se cruza con la suya. Su corazón da un pinchazo en su pecho, como si fuera un tambor acústico al ver la limpia sonrisa que realiza Jongin pero que de inmediato es apagada, desviándola.

Junmyeon frunce las cejas, no le gusta aquella triste expresión, gira a un lado recordando a Jongdae, pero su amigo ya no está. Preguntándose en qué momento se retiró de su lado.

Sus intestinos se retuercen y su vista vuelve al frente encontrando como Kyungsoo se ha fundido en un abrazo con el chico, quien empieza a girar sosteniendo al pelo negro quien circunda con el rubio.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, Hyung?, — La fastidiosa voz de Zitao en su cuello lo sorprende, tiene ganas de decirle que no empiece, pero el menor sonríe con descaro y no entiende en qué momento el chico alto dejo su asiento abajo del escenario para instalarse detrás suyo. —Parece que te ganaron...

—Ugh, ¿de qué hablas? — Junmyeon levanta una ceja en confusión queriendo, pero su pequeño amigo tiene esa mirada petulante.

—Ven. Vamos a interrumpirlos, será divertido. — Canturrea jalándolo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta las demás personas junto al bailarín quien les regalo unos minutos de absoluta perfección.

Quizás en esos instantes comprende la estructurada complexión de hombros, largas piernas de aquella persona e hipnotizantes expresiones que irradia a cada paso que se abre entre las personas. Si, Jongin es perfecto para ser un bailarín de ballet.

— ¡Kyungsoo! — Zitao habla más fuerte de lo normal separando al rubio bailarín del más bajo quien levanta una ceja, —...Hyung, — termina con un atisbo de burla muy notoria.

Junmyeon sonríe en disculpa por el comportamiento descortés de Zitao, pero Kyungsoo pone los ojos en blancos por la manera de entonar las palabras del otro.

— ¿Qué quieres bicho?, — le responde a Zitao quien aún está sonriendo mientras todos ven a Kyungsoo sacudiendo algunas pelusas del suéter que trae el rubio quien tiene sus curiosos ojos clavados en Zitao, quizás, tratando de llevar la conversación.

— ¡Mira Hyung! — sin previo aviso Zitao toma del brazo a Junmyeon y lo hace dar un paso adelante. —Junmyeon hyung acaba de llegar y hemos concluido que nos ha fascinado el baile de él…

Todos los presentes miran el dedo índice que apunta al rubio niño y ninguno entiende todavía el brillo detrás de esas espesas pestañas de tao quien aún sonríe al nuevo.

— ¿Y?...

—Basta Zitao, no empieces, — Junmyeon trata de desacreditarlo y cree que Zitao es el culpable de alguna manera que los ojos de Kyungsoo hayan enfermado más en el pasar de esos años porque es imposible no rodarlos cuando habla el alto.

Observa con el extraño se inclina y le susurra algo en el oído a Kyungsoo, éste sonríe para luego el chico también sonreír. Zitao mira incrédulo la escena al igual que él.

— ¿Él es el rubio que nos dejó sin comer la anterior vez?

Tao sigue presionando y ha hundido su mandíbula en el hombro de Junmyeon esperando respuesta, el chico rubio empieza a acariciarse la parte posterior del cuello como muestra clara que se ha avergonzado.

—Sí, es él... — Kyungsoo le da una mirada intensa a Tao pidiendo que deje de hablar de esa manera. Junmyeon es bueno descifrando expresiones corporales por algo es un editor supone él, — ¡Saluden! Él es Jongin. — Se gira al rubio elevando un poco el rostro porque todos son más altos que Kyungsoo y él. —Saluda Jongin, ellos son Zitao y Junmyeon, son mayores que tú, así que son tus Hyung.

El rubio saluda torpemente con su acento y una sonrisa estrechando su brazo para saludar.

—Gusto conocer a Zitao Hyung, por favor próxima vez invitar yo la cena. — se disculpa en la presentación y Zitao se aleja de Junmyeon para tomar su mano soltando una sonrisa inevitable por todo y trata que sea parecida a la que el chico rubio le está regalando y cuando es el turno de Junmyeon sonríe de igual manera estrechando su mano con delicadeza.

—Hola, soy Junmyeon. — se presenta tratando de sonar maduro y que su voz no lo delate, pero lo que no puede evitar es devolver la sonrisa del chico frente a él.

—Es un placer ver tus ojos de cerca Junmyeon hyung, muy lindos. Tu ser lindo. — dice y Junmyeon entorna los ojos por lo desprevenido que lo hallaron las palabras.

Zitao y Kyungsoo se ríen.

—Gracias, pero es Junmyeon. Es Junmyeon. — corrige la mala pronunciación de su nombre incluso si se quiso ruborizar por el cumplido del menor.

Jongin asiente e intenta repetir el nombre y Junmyeon mueve los labios en la acentuación y las letras correctas del abecedario que se utilizan para su largo y aburrido nombre, pero la incomodidad de su nombre en los labios del menor de todos es borrada porque siente que la calidez de las manos del rubio cuando atrapa la suya ha llenado cada poro de su cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, le sonríe torpemente.

—Oh. Lo lamento, Jun-my-eon hyung.

Junmyeon aun sonríe divertido por como los bonitos labios de Jongin se mueven en cada letra de su nombre y esconde su tonto comportamiento guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero todavía regresando con la misma intensidad la sonrisa que el chico rubio le está dando.

—Y aquí perdimos a Hyung, — murmura Zitao y Junmyeon se gira al chico alto que solo sonríe con imprudencia como siempre.

—Oh, Soo. Yo también querer.

Jongin habla con un poco de euforia cambiando el ambiente en un segundo apuntando un lugar por encima de los hombros de Junmyeon. Todos giran en dirección a donde el rubio apunta y Zitao no puede retener una risa al captar a una de las encargadas que estaban repartiendo pastelitos de chocolate a todos los niños que estaban de visita en el lugar, Kyungsoo niega avergonzado por el comportamiento infantil de Jongin.

—Ve a ver si quiere regalarte uno…

Le sonríe al rubio como si fuese un niño y eso lo que Junmyeon no entiende, sus ojos se sobresaltan cuando Jongin no se retira inmediatamente sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Kyungsoo que se sonroja y eso es todo para que Zitao explote en una carcajada escandalosa.

Junmyeon no Zitao pensaron en ver así de sonrojado a Kyungsoo en su vida.

—Tu novio extranjero realmente es una ternura de niño, felicidades Kyungsoo-ah. Supongo que más tarde te toca cambiarle los pañales. — Da una palmada en su hombro para luego retirarse antes de que el más bajo pueda reaccionar ante ese mal comentario.

—Hyung, sabes que no es mi novio, ¿cierto?

Junmyeon sobresalta sus ojos por lo que dice Kyungsoo y sonríe con incomodidad tratando de que no se note. —Claro, me lo habrías dicho desde un principio, — dice y Kyungsoo lo mira por unos segundos y asiente.

* *

La única vez que se lo encuentra es por pura casualidad, una tarde de fin de semana frio y gris cuando Junmyeon estaciona en una panadería cerca del centro de la ciudad. Junmyeon está respondiendo un rápido mensaje por correo a Minseok mientras abre la puerta de vidrio y choca con alguien y da dos pasos atrás por el golpe.

—Oh santo cielos, — se queja llevando una mano a su frente antes de mirar a la persona frente a él a sus ojos y su queja quedan al fondo de su mente porque no pude creer a quien está viendo. Una en un millón.

Jongin tiene una camiseta de magas largas y una bufanda verde enredada en su cuello y su rubio pelo como siempre apunta a todo el lado menos a uno solo. Jongin le sonríe y posa su mano en el hombro de Junmyeon, incluso con su grueso abrigo que lo envuelve y que hace frio, siente la calidez de la mano del chico.

—Hola Hyung, ¿te lastimaste tú? — dice y Junmyeon en vez de que vuelva la queja por su frente que choco al parecer contra el pecho de Jongin, sonríe atontando, pero niega porque es gracioso escucharlo hablar coreano al niño.

—No, está bien. Solo fue un golpe suave, por suerte. — Junmyeon mira alrededor de panadería y no hay muchas personas todavía y no están obstruyendo el paso.

—Oh, eso es bueno, — Jongin sonríe y eleva un poco su brazo mostrando una bolsa que sostiene su mano, —compre _jlep, pryánik._

Junmyeon no sabe exactamente cuál fue su expresión ante lo último, pero sabe que fue graciosa porque Jongin ríe antes de agitar la bolsa, — ¿Cinamon bread?, ahm…

Jongin se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabello con mirada apenada y abre su bolsa y Junmyeon sonríe por toda esa confusión y mira el rostro algo avergonzado. — Ah, pan. Pan de canela. — dice y a Jongin se le iluminan los ojos asintiendo y Junmyeon pensó que quizás esos nombres se le decía al pan de donde rayos venia Jongin.

Abre la boca para preguntar de donde exactamente era, pero Jongin tomo la muñeca de Junmyeon y miro la hora en su reloj, — yo tener que irse, adiós. — dijo antes de Junmyeon quedara sin respiración cuando la mano de Jongin paso por su mejilla antes de desaparecer detrás de él y el sonido de la campanilla era la prueba de que en realidad si entablo una pequeña conversación con el amigo de Kyungsoo y que esa caricia en su mejilla no fue producto de su imaginación.

Junmyeon inconscientemente sonríe y no le importó que aquella chica que paso junto a él lo mirara raro.

* *

Visita por sexta vez el teatro y a tan solo una semana del proyecto musical de sus amigos se encuentra mirando una pelea entre los chicos. Piensa que es una tontería el motivo sobre todo cuando ve que al que culpa Jongdae de que está perjudicando sus ensayos.

Esa persona está sentado de piernas cruzadas al fondo del escenario con la mirada en el suelo mientras juega con sus pulgares, y también piensa que si estuviera el otro chico llamado Sehun que no se despega ni un minuto del rubio, no estaría pasando aquello, porque aquel chico realmente tiene un talento para apaciguar todo y proteger de alguna manera a Jongin de los malos comentarios que lanza Jongdae como dardos venenosos y Junmyeon no entiende y no reconoce a su amigo cuando empieza hablar de ese modo. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo.

Jongin no hace ni dice casi nada para que lo tratara de esa manera desde el primer momento que lo vio entrar por una de las puertas del teatro casi siempre acompañado del otro chico llamado Sehun.

Junmyeon observa como el rubio se levanta de su lugar, toma sus zapatos y se aleja adentrándose al interior del escenario, sus pies se ponen en automático para ir tras él y no se da cuenta de que Jongdae lo estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, que deja de pelear de inmediato contra Chanyeol, Baekhyun y un Kyungsoo serio.

Pero aun así Junmyeon desaparece entre los fierros y maderas detrás del lugar hasta salir del teatro.

Da pequeños pasos vacilantes al poder verlo que está sentado afuera en la acera mirando al cielo oscuro y distorsionado, se auto infringe valor, da un último suspiro para sentarse a su lado. 

—Hoy no tienen formas de animalitos las nubes…, — Comenta Jongin con una tristeza más clara que esas nubes en el cielo, —tampoco Sehunnie.

A Junmyeon se le retuerce algo dentro de su estómago por la forma como dice el nombre de Sehun y Junmyeon se pregunta también donde puede estar el chico, suspira.

— ¿Y qué figuras te gusta ver en ellas?, — Pregunta como si estuviera hablando con un niño de diez, es extraño, pero eso inspira Jongin y Junmyeon no puede dejar de sonreír para que el menor le regrese la expresión.

Levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, y está seguro que nevara en cualquier momento.

—Ovejas, perritos o peces…a mi gustarme todos los animales, — dice y escucha por primera vez su risa, es apagada y a la vez es como la de un niño pequeño. Tan inocente y lindo.

Junmyeon sonríe, pero ella cae al notar que Jongin solo está tratando de ocultar su tristeza por lo sucedido hace momentos hallando gracioso a un comentario vago de gracia en todas las formas y Junmyeon sabe que es malo con los chistes, simplemente no está en su naturaleza ser gracioso.

Y el silencio los abraza por unos minutos mientras ambos tienen los ojos pegados al cielo abstracto y nuboso.

—Hyung. Gracias.

Sabe porque lo dice, pero dentro quiere poder decir muchas cosas más que solo esas vagas palabras de distracción.

—Es un placer ver de cerca tus ojos Jongin-ah…, — sin embargo, dice volviendo los ojos al rostro del rubio chico y cuando se cruzan, Junmyeon le sonríe con calidez.

—Oh. Eso… ¡no copiar! — Jongin le da un pequeño empujón en su brazo al darse cuenta que utilizo las mismas palabras de cuando Kyungsoo los presento.

Junmyeon ríe y ve el vaho que sale en de la respiración de Jongin, se despoja de su abrigo colocándolo sobre sus hombros porque es eso que desprende. Jongin emana y pide en silencio sobreprotección por una tercera persona y él se está dando cuenta en ese segundo que termina de pasar su abrigo sobre los hombros del chico como un calor quiere sobresaltar en sus mejillas pero lo aleja y se concentra más en tragar saliva con dificultad al reconocer que la distancia entre sus rostros no es exagerada en lejanía y sus miradas se cruzan por un instante para luego él mismo ser el que rompe el contacto volviendo la vista al cielo.

—No le des importancia a todo lo que diga Jongdae, solo… esta algo estresado por todo.

Jongin se le queda mirando un rato más para asentir después de un minuto, quizás tratando de comprender sus palabras.

—Lo sé hyung, Jongdae hyung es…

Junmyeon mira al menor que se ha callado y el motivo es porque Sehun se está aproximando a ellos en un trote acompasado pero su respirar grita agitación, se lo puede notar desde sus posiciones, pero se pregunta por qué. 

Y su respuesta llega.

—Oh dios Jongin. Kyungsoo-ssi me dijo que te habías ido y de nuevo no dijiste donde. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso aquí… ¡no conoces la ciudad! — Jongin mira al recién llegado por un instante antes de sonreírle algo triste.

—Yo…, yo solo quería verlo practicar…

Sehun suspira profundo mientras se coloca en cuclillas para devolverle la sonrisa apartando algunos mechones de pelo rubio de su frente y empezar a colocarles los zapatos que Jongin tenía junto a él.

Junmyeon no se había dado cuenta que estaba descalzo todavía porque sus ojos todo el tiempo tuvieron en el rostro del menor.

— Sabes que me cortaran el cuello si te pierdo, debes avisarme por lo menos, ¿uhm? — Sehun tararea terminando de anudar los cordones de los tenis de Jongin, — ¿Vamos a casa? Discúlpame por llegar tarde. Hasta yo tengo problemas para ubicarme a veces, — Sehun le sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se hagan medias lunas todavía apoyado en sus pantorrillas.

Era increíble como el chico de semblante serio podía ser otro a la hora de estar frente al rubio, y Junmyeon siente envidia porque él también quiere saber qué se siente ser tratado y tratar así a una persona. Quiere saber qué tan cálido llega a sentirse, pero solo observa como el rubio asiente lento y se queda pensativo.

Sehun sonríe como muestra de saber qué es lo que quiere Jongin. — ¿Quieres que te cargue? Aunque creo que has subido de peso estos días…

Junmyeon abre los ojos mientras el alto se gira y le ofrece la espalda, Jongin sin dudarlo ni un segundo se trepa en ella. Y él sonríe complacido porque por lo menos ya no ve esa mirada triste y no es primera vez que lo ve cargándolo, todavía recuerda la noche en la estación de tren. Sehun se gira para quedar de frente como si recién notara su presencia.

—Junmyeon-ssi, muchas gracias por cuidar de él todo este tiempo, para la próxima te devolveré tu chaqueta por lo pronto Jongin debe abrigarse… — Agradece inclinando su cabeza en despedida y el mayor de los tres niega con las manos un poco avergonzado por las sorpresivas palabras.

—No es nada, vayan con cuidado. — dice.

—Adiós Hyung, y gracias por abrigo. Huele bien. — Jongin gira la cabeza para poder despedirse con una agitación de manos y una sonrisa mientras Sehun se aleja con él en la espalda.

Y a Junmyeon solo le queda despedirse de igual manera dándose más que pagado con la sonrisa y el segundo cumplido que le dio Jongin. Siente algo frio en su mejilla, lo toca, para luego dar una mirada al cielo.

Caerá la primera nevada junto al desenfreno que siente su corazón al recodar aquella sonrisa, siente que la nieve no será tan fría como los otros años atrás.

Oh no, Kim Junmyeon, _¿Qué estaba pensando?_


	5. Como la leche caliente

* * *

_Martes, 20:56 PM._

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Sehun? — La curiosidad le ha llegado desde el momento que vio cargar al moreno aquella noche en el metro. Aunque su propósito no era que de sus labios salga el nombre Sehun.

Kyungsoo que está sentado a su lado en las butacas del teatro sonríe entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo con los ojos al frente y Junmyeon observa como Jongin juega en el escenario del teatro mientras Sehun lo mira desde el fondo sentado. Tan vigilante con esos ojos poseedores como si fuera un halcón.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque si medimos por su físico luce muy maduro y apuesto a que no tiene más que tú por su modo de actuar.

Kyungsoo sonríe otra vez, pero Junmyeon no sabe si es por su conclusión o es por ver como Jongin saltaba en un solo pie y cae sobre el piso del escenario mientras juega con los otros.

—Si…, Sehun tiene veintiuno y es tres veces más inmaduro para alguien que tiene su misma edad. ¿Cuánto les ponías? ¿Veinte, veintidós o… veinticinco?... — sonríe su amigo llevando sus ojos al escenario que se está haciendo los últimos detalles de la decoración, se aclara la garganta. — Y Jongin dieciocho.

Exacto. Kyungsoo le respondió como él quería, aunque Junmyeon se sorprende por las cifras que acaba de escuchar y deja de mirar como el moreno está arrastrándose como gusano en el escenario mientras Chanyeol trata de alcanzarlo, pero según no puede por lo “veloz” que es y Baekhyun ríe a carcajadas.

Al parecer esos dos encontraron un integrante más a su club.

—No de ese modo, pero si pensé que eran mucho mayor…de lo que…

— ¿Aparentan? — Kyungsoo lo mira y sonríe, Junmyeon asiente un poco avergonzado por todo y cuando decía todo era todo. —Él… es simplemente Jongin… aunque ya desearía yo tener sus alturas… —Murmura volviendo los ojos al escenario.

Juntos ríen por ese comentario.

Si él se cataloga como pésimo para hacer bromas a su amigo más bajo lo sube un peldaño más. Junmyeon también vuelve la vista al escenario y puede ver a Jongin riendo a carcajadas al igual que Chanyeol, piensa en que aún es un niño muy lindo y lleno de virtudes… En ese instante solo deduce que algo le paso a Baekhyun porque Sehun lo está ayudando a levantarse.

— ¡He! — Grita Chanyeol llamando su atención. — ¡Zitao dice que vamos a la pista de hielo! — Muestra el mensaje que le envió el otro como si ellos pudieran leerlo desde esa distancia.

Baekhyun se incorpora gritando que sí y animando a Kyungsoo que acepte, el pelo negro indica con el dedo índice a Junmyeon que en ese instante era el mayor de todos y el que llevaba un chofer a todos lados.

Y Junmyeon piensa que ese momento no quiere volver a sentir de tener los ojos posados en su figura. Era una sensación muy rancia. Y provechara ese momento con sus amigos ya que no tenía mucho trabajo esa semana.

* *

Las luces, el ruido y el frio es más que palpable y acentúan en su presencia con pretensión adulterada. Como algo proporcionado en demasía.

—Jongin-ssi, debes abrigarte bien, ¿sí? — Chanyeol envuelve una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello del rubio chico y luego abrocha los botones de la chaqueta que Sehun llevaba consigo para Jongin.

Junmyeon observa todo desde una de los asientos. Desde como Baekhyun y Chanyeol arrastran a Jongin de los brazos hacia el medio de la pista y que al parecer le han tomado mucho cariño y hasta Zitao que patina tranquilo junto a Sehun que van tras todos ellos.

— ¿De dónde vienen?, — Kyungsoo deja de atar los cordones de los patines de hielo para mirarlo tras escuchar su pregunta. — ¿Por qué Sehun siempre está alrededor de Jongin? Qué tipo de relación tienen…

Kyungsoo lo mira con una ceja levantada y luego sonríe con insinuación de credulidad y burla. Él lo sabe. Jamás ha hecho preguntas de alguien en esas proporciones, pero esta vez…

— ¿No me digas que te gusta uno de ellos ¿es acaso Sehun? O…

Pero Junmyeon niega con sus manos y sonríe ante la tontería de conclusión del menor, Kyungsoo se une a él.

—Solo es curiosidad por la mala formación de oraciones que tiene Jongin y porque Sehun tiene el acento correcto.

Kyungsoo asiente mientras se para y avanza hasta la rejilla con algo de esfuerzo por los patines de navajas en los pies.

—Vienen de Rusia. El padre de Jongin es embajador en ese país desde hace muchos años…, — Kyungsoo le da una última mirada para adentrarse en el hielo. —Si quieres saber más ¿porque no le preguntas personalmente? Es más divertido y de primera mano. Tal vez yo te esté mintiendo porque son mis amigos y los quiero proteger, quizás, no lo sé.

Kyungsoo se alza de hombros y se desliza por la pista de hielo como todo un practicante del deporte y Junmyeon sonríe para luego seguirlo.

Si lo que su amigo le dice es cierto. Junmyeon comprende el porqué de la procedencia de la ópera que bailo Jongin aquella tarde, tal vez su amigo tiene razón. Aunque no sabe si tiene el coraje de poder hacerlo, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien le intereso y pidió una cita, pero esta vez tal vez no se pueda, el chico es demasiado joven y eso sería indebido, extraño.

Y un grito lo hace levantar la mirada y escuchar las carcajadas de todos al ver que Zitao se había caído. Por primera vez nota que Sehun sonríe abiertamente aparte de cuando esta solo alrededor de Jongin quien resultó ser un profesional del patinaje de hielo y que no da importancia al accidente de Zitao porque esta patinando lejos de todos tratando de hacer algunos pasos de ballet, metido en su mundo.

* *

Los primeros copos de nieve se hacen presentes a las 10:32 de la noche.

Todos se adentran a un pequeño restaurante de comida casera a un par de cuadras de la pista de hielo. El olor delicioso está alrededor de la habitación y golpea a todos en sus fosas nasales, su estómago cruje ante la sensación de comer algo caliente.

El lugar está casi vacío haciendo retumbar las risas y chistes que hacen Baekhyun y Chanyeol, Sehun se encuentra en una charla muy baja con Jongin, Kyungsoo solo observa por la ventana y Zitao acaba de colgar el teléfono.

—Lo siento chicos hoy no cenare con ustedes, solo me quedare diez minutos. Así que hablen algo productivo por favor, — dice solo para ganarse un abucheo por parte de todos.

La comida llega y es un alboroto, pero es detenido por una bocina de un auto negro de lujo que ha estacionado en la puerta del lugar, Zitao sonríe levantándose de su silla despidiéndose con una agitación de manos a todos. La reacción de Sehun a Junmyeon le llama la atención cuando Zitao pasa detrás de él, ve que Sehun sonríe de lado, pero la bocina nuevamente se escucha y la ventanilla polarizada trasera baja unos centímetros dejando ver una rubia cabellera que se encuentra en el interior.

—Es el nuevo novio de Zitao. — Chanyeol dice colocando con unas tenazas a la parrilla los intestinos de puerco, todos giran a mirarlo. —Es el que ha financiado todo para el show del viernes.

— ¿Ira el viernes? — Kyungsoo pregunta dando poca importancia al tema mientras desplaza el pulgar sobre la pantalla de su celular, pero es un claro indicio que estaba buscando crear conversación entre todos.

—Supongo, aunque si tiene mucho dinero como hemos visto, no lo creo, — levanta la mirada a Kyungsoo.

—Si Zitao le pide que asista, ¿estará ahí?

—Recuerda. Que nadie se resiste al panda Wushu, — canturrea Baekhyun haciendo algunos movimientos según él de karate.

Todos ríen y Junmyeon capta que la señora trae un plato de sopa blanca asentándolo enfrente de Jongin.

— ¿No comerás lo mismo que nosotros?, — Baekhyun hace realidad su pensamiento, mirando la comida del rubio mientras Chanyeol corta los intestinos de la parrilla.

—Es alérgico al cerdo. — Sehun informa serio, Jongin sonríe apenado porque absolutamente todos habían aprobado de pedir ese tipo de carne, Junmyeon ahora entiende porque Sehun se había levantado de su silla minutos después de que ordenaran.

Busca a Jongin y cuando sus ojos se cruzan, le da una sonrisa parecida reconfortante y Junmyeon se la devuelve un poco nervioso.

* *

Junmyeon llama a su chofer para que lo recoja porque estaba nevando más fuerte, ofreció llevar a todos, pero Chanyeol informó que su padre pasaría por él y de paso dejaban a Baekhyun que vivía cerca de su casa. Kyungsoo, Sehun y Jongin aceptaron porque el frio traspasaba los abrigos y ninguno de los tres estaba tan abrigado como para caminar hasta la estación de tren más cercana. Solo que no contaba que vivieran al otro lado de la suya.

—Señor. — Junmyeon atiende al llamado de su chofer una vez todos dentro de la cálida movilidad. —Lamento decirle… pero está nevando demasiado y al lugar donde nos dirigimos está un poco lejos, — entiende a lo que se refiere y no puede dejarlos a mitad del camino, es peligroso y hace mucho frio.

Mira a Jongin que ya se ha dormido en el hombro de Kyungsoo que quiere decirle algo, pero le hace un gesto de silencio. Se dirige a Sehun que está en el asiento del pasajero. —Mi casa está a menos de diez minutos, y es espaciosa y si gustan pueden quedarse a descansar. — dice y Sehun se gira hacia atrás tratando de excusarse, pero Junmyeon insiste, —además, Jongin ya está durmiendo.

—Llévanos a casa, entonces, — Sehun dice unos segundos después de mirar detenidamente a todos atrás, el chofer asiente y toma el retorno más cercano.

* *

Son exactamente las 03:30 de la madrugada y Junmyeon se encuentra en la cocina de su departamento con solo la luz de la lámpara que está en la sala iluminando todo lo que puede. Toma un trago de su té, no tiene sueño y para combatir el frio y sus nervios, mientras restaura un poco su cerebro había decidido salir de su habitación y tomar algo caliente.

Es consciente de que tiene huéspedes inesperados en casa en esos momentos, pero simplemente ellos no son el motivo de su insomnio que viene teniéndolo de vez en cuando hace un par de años atrás desde el accidente de sus padres que le había costado mucho superar.

El sonido de unos pies aproximarse le hace levantar la vista de su taza a la puerta y el agarre de sus manos en ella se intensifica. Jongin ha entrado a la cocina bostezando, con el pelo aún más revuelto de lo habitual frotándose un ojo hinchado de sueño con el dorso de su mano, Junmyeon sonríe internamente al ver su expresión de sorpresa cuando se da cuenta que él también está ahí parado apoyado en el mesón de la cocina.

— ¿Qué hacer despierto a estas horas Hyung?, — Jongin se acerca deteniéndose a unos pasos de él y vuelve a bostezar.

Trata de disimular con una sonrisa su inexplicable nerviosismo que salió a flote de la nada mientras da un trago más a su té, pero la voz de Jongin ante sus oídos es como un melifluo. Tan excesivamente suave, quizás dulce.

—No tenía sueño, — Dice y Jongin asiente dándole la razón, se da cuenta que el menor quiere algo cuando lo ve buscar con la mirada. — ¿Buscas algo? — y se arrepiente de haber preguntado porque Jongin posa su intensa mirada en él.

— ¿De casualidad no tener leche?, — pregunta y la expresión avergonzada de Jongin lo llena.

Junmyeon asiente, gira y se dirige a uno de los estantes, saca un vaso y va directamente al refrigerador tomando una botella de leche y verterla en el vaso.

—Caliente, ¿Cierto?, — mira sobre sus hombros en dirección a Jongin que todavía sigue parado mirándolo concentrado, el menor solo asiente sin despegarle la mirada en cada movimiento que hace.

El sonido del microondas es lo único que se escucha en todo el lugar, Junmyeon observa como los números del programador están descendiendo lentamente y se pregunta porque esta tan nervioso y torpe con la presencia del chico. En sus veinticinco años solo estuvo así en dos ocasiones y esas fueron cuando estaba a punto de confesarse al frente de la chica que le gustaba en la secundaria y la segunda fue cuando dio su discurso de toma de posición como nuevo presidente en la compañía de su padre.

Era tonto de su parte porque él ya era un hombre maduro y con todos sus cabales bien puestos, pero el admitir que el niño detrás de él que seguía todos sus movimientos le gustaba, lo aterraba. Le aterraba pensar en que un chico de tan solo dieciocho años le gustara más de solo un Hyung, que lo haya cautivado de alguna forma en tan corto tiempo y sin que él se diera cuenta.

Para Junmyeon todos esos sentimientos eran muy inesperados, inoportunos o se podían catalogar como una serendipia. Tan afortunado pero inesperado y confusos, y tontos e incorrectos y…

El sonido de que ya había termina de calentar la leche interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giro y comprobó de que el rubio si estaba mirándolo.

—Gracias hyung, — Jongin agradece tomando el vaso de entre las manos de Junmyeon que al sentir como las puntas de los largos dedos del rubio toman los suyos se estremece. —Y perdón por incomodar, debe ser por eso que no poder dormir, ¿Cierto?

Junmyeon puede ver la sinceridad de las palabras de Jongin en sus ojos así que solo le sonríe pasando de largo a Jongin que lo sigue tomando un sorbo de su leche caliente. Si incomodar Jongin se refería en que los tres menores estaban durmiendo en una cama en la habitación de invitados mientras él lo hacía en su propia habitación, entonces el rubio era bastante modesto.

—No incomodaron en absoluto, además se han quedado en la habitación de visitas, — Defiende sentándose en el sofá grande de su sala, toma el control del televisor y lo enciende al igual que el termostato subió su temperatura automáticamente al sentir personas en el lugar.

Observa como Jongin asiente mientras se sienta a lado suyo asentando su vaso ya vacío en la mesita.

—En realidad no ir a casa, sino ir a casa de Kyungsoo… nosotros pasar fin de semana en casa de soo. — Confiesa Jongin mirando a la pantalla del televisor y ver lo que está emitiendo el canal donde Junmyeon se detuvo de cambiar para mirar a Jongin.

—Kyungsoo no vive en esa dirección.

El recuerda muy bien la dirección. Muchas veces los visitaba, pero últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado y…

—Recién mudarse junto a Jongdae hyung al otro lado de la ciudad. — Jongin se apoya completamente en el respaldar del sofá dándole una mirada sobre sus pestañas, Junmyeon traga saliva.

—Pero si ibas a casa de Kyungsoo verías a Jongdae y…

Junmyeon mira como Jongin se encoje de hombros. —No importar, él es mi Hyung y aun así yo quiero y respetar, — lo mira y nuevamente su pecho se agita.

Junmyeon está capturando en cada inefable palabra que desliza de entre sus labios al testarudo y torpe pensamiento que solo quiere rebobinar una y otra vez de que pasaría todo el fin de semana junto a Kyungsoo y tratara de borrar ese sentimiento como piedra en su estómago con otra cosa.

— ¿Porque no le dices hyung a Kyungsoo?, — por fin pudo realizar la duda que tenía desde que escucho como se refería a su amigo.

Jongin le regala una sonrisa divertida.

—Mis padres vivir aquí antiguo. Luego mudarse a Moscú por trabajo y cuando madre estar embarazada de mí. Hermano mayor y Kyungsoo tenían cinco años. Creo. — Jongin mira nuevamente la televisión y sigue. —Conocer a Kyungsoo desde estar dentro de madre, mis padres apreciarlo mucho y su familia, crecer juntos. Kyungsoo intentar enseñar antes este idioma y cuando venir de regreso, yo dejarlo. — Junmyeon asiente mordiéndose los labios para tratar de no reírse de la mala gramática y espantoso acento de Jongin y vuelve a asentir.

Jongin gira un poco su cuerpo quedando de lado para ver mejor a Junmyeon y la diversión se le escapo cuando los hinchados ojos de Jongin lo miraron por unos largos segundos antes de continuar:

—Luego madre un día poner a Sehun como profesor, pero yo nunca tomar más atención, no como Soo. — Jongin le da una mirada profunda, para luego acomodarse en el brazo de Junmyeon.

Junmyeon traga con dificultad por el acercamiento, Jongin se está aferrando como un cachorro en busca de comodidad para arroparlo y esto es lo más cercano que está teniendo a sus sueños, — ¿ya tienes sueños? — pregunta y Jongin asiente y cuando Jongin envuelve su brazo por la cintura de Junmyeon lo tomara como si Jongin está reconfortándolo por hablar solo de Kyungsoo…

—En conclusión, Kyungsoo muy especial para mí y querer pasar más tiempo con él porque pronto yo regresar a casa. — Junmyeon traga saliva al sentir como vuelve a acomodar su cabeza casi hasta enterrarla en el hueco de su cuello, — ¿No importar, cierto? Eres cálido Hyung…

Reacciona algo torpe tensándose, pero solo asiente tontamente como si Jongin pudiera verlo y sucumbe a la tentación de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros del menor que tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración poco a poco se acompasa.

Junmyeon toma como pude el control del televisor tratando de no moverse mucho y cuando lo hace le baja el volumen hasta dejarlo en uno, Junmyeon mira hacia abajo y Jongin se ha dormido y el brazo de Jongin acaricia un poco la tela suave de la manga de su camiseta. Incluso siendo más alto que él, Jongin encajaba dentro de sus brazos. 

Disfrutará un rato más de esto antes de llevar a Jongin a su cama, donde dormirá más cómodo y él tendrá que tomar ese sofá.

* *

Es fin de semana y se encontraba detrás de su escritorio en su estudio hasta que fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Jongdae, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo se encuentran del otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Venimos por ti y no aceptamos un no por respuesta, — es lo primero que dice Jongdae tras entrar por la puerta mientras saltaba directo al sofá para sentarse.

—Camina a tu habitación y ponte algo casual que te quite unos treinta años d encima, — Chanyeol le da una palmada en el hombro al pasar junto a él y también se sienta junto a Jongdae que había encendido el televisor y empezado a cambiar de canal.

Junmyeon pone los ojos en blanco pasando ese comentario morboso y mira a Kyungsoo que solo se encoge de hombros como respuesta y pasa a sentarse también en los asientos libres de la sala.

—Oh bueno, claro, por supuesto me olvide quienes son los dueños de mi departamento. — se dice a sí mismo con sarcasmo.

—No exageres Hyung. — Chanyeol dice sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

O si claro, ellos podían mandarlo cuando quieran y como quisieran. Sus ojos se quedaron en su amigo más joven y no es que Junmyeon no pueda evitarlo, pero cada vez que ve a Kyungsoo los recuerdos de la pequeña charla con Jongin acerca de sus lazos pasan por su mente, en cómo se durmió en sus brazos y Junmyeon de malas ganas tuvo que llevarlo a su propia habitación de dejarlo descansar y el tomar el sofá como su cama esa noche.

Le es un poco difícil no comprender el cariño que se tenían ambos y eso responde a todas las incógnitas y momentos incomodos que en un principio habían surgido, pero aun así… Junmyeon seguía desconfiando de Kyungsoo, incluso si se repetía a si mismo que no debería pensar de esa manera.

Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿cómo terminó en una discoteca un sábado por la noche junto a sus amigos?, tiene mucho trabajo y la irrupción de éstos decía con mayúsculas _pérdida de tiempo_ en querer tener una excusa para no asistir con ellos.

El sonido de la música popular retumba en todo el lugar, las luces cegaban y ver desde la barra a las personas bailar animados en la pista lo hace sentir raro.

—Baekhyun, ¿porque no está aquí con nosotros?, — grita al oído de Chanyeol para que pudiera escucharlo.

—No debe tardar, me dijo que traía una sorpresa, — le contesta Chanyeol al oído.

Bebe un poco de whiskey de su vaso para seguir mirando como las personas se divierten en el centro de la pista mientras los minutos pasan y en el vaso sin número Jongdae le pide que salieran a bailar. Odia el alcohol, Junmyeon no bebe, pero en esos instantes no comprende porque está tomando y no le importó más cuando no supo si fue por el alcohol que ya corría por sus venas o porque verdaderamente estaba animado, que acepto.

Se siente más raro el estar entremedio de muchas personas tratando de moverse un poco, Junmyeon no baila, no bebe, no se divierte, jamás lo hizo, recuerda que una vez asistió a una cuando estaba en la universidad y ahora es como si fuera su primera vez otra vez, tiene las mismas sensaciones de hundimiento y agitación.

Jongdae se mueve tan alegre como es el ritmo de la música haciendo a sus cuerpo chocar entre sí y se da cuenta de que no le incomoda estar casi apegado a su amigo de esa manera y más si no se le está riendo por no saber bailar, se dice así mismo que es compresible pero con lo que no contaba era como Jongdae poco a poco se aproxima más a él y su cuerpo tampoco se está incomodando como siempre lo hace.

Entonces Junmyeon empieza a pensar que algo le está pasando a su razón. En sus cinco sentidos él no dejaría que Jongdae se le acerca tanto.

Quizás las luces, la música y el licor que se había inyectado a su cuerpo lo están aturdiendo. Siente el tibio aliento de su amigo chocar contra el suyo y es obvio lo que podría suceder, su cerebro y la poca conciencia se lo están gritando, abre sus ojos en el momento en que los labios de Jongdae estaban a un espacio incontable de los de él.

Es ahí que reacciona y desvía rápido los labios de Jongdae a su mejilla y todo queda ahí gracias a los cielos. Todo lo que estaba flotando vuelve a su lugar haciendo que se dé cuenta en qué lugar esta y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Y lo ve, ve a Jongin que lo mirando parado desde la barra, este sereno, con esos orbes que se pierden en la oscuridad del lugar. Tiene las cejas un poco surcadas y cuando ve que él le devuelve la mirada gira con lentitud el rostro siguiendo su charla con Chanyeol y es en ese momento que comprendió cuando Baekhyun dijo que llevaría una sorpresa.

Ve que toman un par de vasos y se encaminaron entre la multitud perdiéndose entre ella. Su pecho vuelve a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, pero ya no por la misma adrenalina del baile o el ambiente, esta vez era porque Jongin estuvo observando todo, pide a Jongdae volver cuando aclara su mente por unos segundos.

—Hay que regresar. No me estoy sintiendo bien entre tantas personas, — su excusa es demasiado no creíble porque sus ojos no están en el rostro de su amigo y tampoco espera respuesta porque él ya está siguiendo el camino de los otros chicos.

Tienen que buscar a todos con miradas sigilosas y cuando por fin los ve instalados en una mesa, Junmyeon pasa de largo indicando de que iría al baño.

El camino no es tan complicado y camina entre las personas lo más rápido que puede, su vejiga se lo pedía, pero toda la presión en su vientre se quiere aqueresar en el olvido. Junmyeon se queda pasmado en la puerta de éste cuando sus ojos divisan a dos personas besándose apasionadamente, lo único que puede reconocer con su borrosa vista, es de que son dos chicos, los dos altos uno de pelo negro y el otro no supo distinguirlo, y están casi a punto de tumbar una de las puertas de los cubículos.

Junmyeon sacude su cabeza tratando de ubicarse con el pensamiento de que se le pasaron las ganas y da media vuelta.

— ¿Adónde fuiste Hyung? — Chanyeol pregunta al verlo sentarse en la mesa con ellos.

—Fui al baño... — arrastra sus palabras levantando la mirada y lo lamenta, porque se encuentra con la del niño rubio que lo está viendo igual que todos.

— ¿No encontraste a Sehun ahí? — Baekhyun pregunta dando un trago a su cerveza, pero él niega.

—Vi a dos personas besándose adentro y no pude hacer nada porque no permitían dejar pasar a nadie. — Hace un mohín en el recuerdo haciendo que todos rieran.

—Pero si tú y Jongdae hacían eso en medio de más personas. — Chanyeol lo contrarresta.

Y Junmyeon no busca una excusa para responder a esa casi verdad simplemente ve una sonrisa petulante en su amigo que no da importancia al asunto, sin embargo, Junmyeon niega y da la mirada a una persona en particular y su ánimo termina de decaer al poder ver que no solo el menor no estaba mirándolo, sino que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon cierra los ojos apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá para alejar cualquier mal pensamiento. Él no es de esa manera.

Cuando Zitao regresa de hacer su llamada había pasado mucho tiempo e incluso no estaba en el momento que Junmyeon se incorporó con todos y después de un buen rato Sehun también aparece sentándose al lado de Jongin como siempre, no da mucho crédito a ellos porque el humor se le ha ido y se conoce que empeorara si sigue todo de ese modo.

Y Junmyeon después de mucho tiempo bebe sin control según él, aunque si estuviera sobrio se daría cuenta que cambio de trago y apenas ha terminado su cuarto vaso de ron con cola y con un sentimiento amargo se toma su último sorbo.

Lo admite, no podía aguantar si no era con alcohol en sus venas y su cerebro ver como Jongin reía con Baekhyun mientras bailaban en la pista, con Chanyeol que se decían cosas en el oído por lo fuerte de la música y sobre todo con Kyungsoo que no despegaba su mano del brazo del chico. Todo estaba yendo mal.

El conteo de los vasos de alcohol se pierde en alguna canción y Junmyeon necesita aire porque siente que su estómago puede fallarle en cualquier segundo, decide salir afuera porque allá es más puro y frio, camina tambaleándose de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando sosteniéndose de una cosa y otra hasta llegar a su destino.

El tiempo afuera es helado, pero para la cantidad de alcohol que tiene en su cuerpo no siente el frio. Va arrimándose a las paredes ignorando las miradas de burlas de los guardias que vigilan las puertas del club hasta que llega a un callejón y ahí por fin puede deshacerse del líquido excesivo en su vejiga y calmar sus ganas de vomitar, y toma un respiro a mitad de su eliminación de líquido.

—Hacer mucho frio para estar fuera.

Escucha una voz, levanta su vista cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón y no puede retener una sonrisa irónica al ver a Jongin de pie junto a él que trae algo en mano junto a su acento que lo enloquece al escucharlo.

—Mira quien lo dice, el chico soviético y caluroso… ¡Tks! — responde en un sarcasmo de palabras arredradas en su lengua aun así su conciencia sabe que están fuera de lugar.

Pero también piensa que era verdad acerca de que Jongin siempre paraba desabrigado desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Sea con una simple sudadera o una bufanda envuelta en el cuello y en ese instante puede jurar que solo llevaba una musculosa negra debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero que lo hace ver tan… tan… jodidamente sexy. Junmyeon siente que va a ir al infierno por pensar eso de un niño.

Ve como Jongin le sonríe y eso no es justo porque el menor no sabe lo que le provoca dentro de su pecho al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Es como un delirio para él.

Jongin da unos pasos adelante y Junmyeon quiere retroceder, pero sus piernas adormecidas le fallan haciendo que casi se cayera, si no es que Jongin reacciono rápido y lo sostuvo de los brazos, tal vez hubiera caído al suelo del callejón sucio y duda que quizás ese era su lugar en esos momentos porque se siente como una bolsa sucia que no tiene derecho a no despegarse del suelo sucio.

Algo en su estómago lo hace sentir sucio y culpable.

—Creo que Hyung tomar más de cuenta.

—No… — Junmyeon arrastra la palabra y chista perdiéndose a mitad de la frase del rubio después de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, son sin coordinación igual a sus palabras y puede jurar que es como cuando alguien corre una maratón interminable, así como su propio corazón está latiendo en ese momento, o quizás era el suyo propio y su borrachera le hacía escuchar como si fuera el de Jongin… —Tú tienes la culpa…

Intenta darle un suave golpe en el pecho queriéndose reincorporar, pero fracasa y Jongin lo tiene que sostener con más fuerza sobre los brazos, luego siente como le cubre la espalda con algo.

—Hyung, creo que empezar a nevar pronto y tú ir a descansar, ¿Quieres que yo llamar a alguien para acompañarte?

Está borracho, pero puede palpar en la pregunta lo que Jongin no estaba diciendo en palabras y es sobre Jongdae. Niega exageradamente con un movimiento de cabeza, no quiere moverse de ese lugar y de esa posición, solo quiere estar así, Jongin es caliente y solo quiere estar de esa manera con una persona y ese era el mismo rubio.

—Me iré a casa…— Era estúpido e inmaduro como se estaba comportando y sabía que al otro día la vergüenza lo allanaría porque está dejando que el alcohol lo maneje, sus ojos le pesaban y si, quiere irse a casa, pero quería sentirse cálido como lo estaba en ese instante. —Iré a casa solo si vas conmigo. — Sentencia y no sabe si Jongin lo abraza más porque estaba a punto de deslizarse de su agarre o porque el rubio estaba satisfecho con lo que dijo.

Prácticamente está medio dormido en los brazos del menor. — ¿Que me has hech…

No puede terminar su pregunta porque todo se vuelve oscuro y luego solo siente vagamente que su rostro se acuna a algo firme y cálido.


	6. Ojos amargos

* * *

_Diciembre. Lunes, 7:42 P.M._

El primer día de la semana más pesado que tuvo en años, su cuerpo lo tiene todavía entumecido y no quiere recordar por qué. Fue difícil despertar el domingo con los típicos síntomas de la resaca, recuerda todo y eso era lo peor. Lo único que no sabe es quien lo había llevado a casa, solo recuerda que despertó en su cama liado hasta el cuello con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y un departamento vacío.

Y se alegra que hasta ese momento nadie lo haya contactado para molestarlo. En realidad, ese alguien se refiere a Jongdae.

Ahora se encuentra en la puerta del teatro junto a su chofer que carga algunas bolsas con aperitivos para repartir a los chicos que están trabajando mucho durante todo ese tiempo haciendo que todo salga bien y también esa noche sería la última vez que corregiría algún error de Kyungsoo y Jongdae. Junmyeon está de buen humor.

—Señor, debemos entrar está nevando y se puede enfermar.

Su chofer lo vuelve al mundo. y él le sonríe como respuesta indicándole que entren.

Estaba llegando más de 10 minutos tarde, pero fue porque paso por el supermercado y una panadería para comprar lo que llevaba en el interior de las bolsas. Al terminar de entrar ve que todas las luces del escenario estaban encendidas, los hombres que ayudaban a terminar de decorar están quietos observando algo y los gritos se escuchan hasta donde se encuentra parado.

Las voces vienen de abajo, de la primera fila de asientos. Puede notar como los chicos están en un círculo, y la voz que sobresale entre todas era la de Jongdae. Entremedio de todas esas cabezas una rubia resalta precisamente en el medio y Junmyeon no quiere pensar lo que su cabeza le está diciendo.

—Basta Jongdae. ¿Por qué lo tratas de esa manera?, — la gruesa voz de Chanyeol es amortiguada por toda la calma que está reteniendo.

—Tú no te metas que no sabes nada, ¡ahora solo lárgate! — la entonación de Jongdae es cruda. —No vez que perturbas a todos, — aquellas palabras hasta a Junmyeon le llega, le da una fugaz mirada a su chofer que lo estaba mirando queriendo preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Junmyeon abre los ojos al ver que entre todos los cuerpos Jongdae jala de un brazo a Jongin que no se queja de nada, que camina al paso del otro con la mirada en el suelo y eso a él no le agrada porque en ese instante no está reconociendo a su amigo.

Y se escucha por todo el lugar como Baekhyun le grita a su amigo: — ¡Que lo sueltes con un demonio!, ¡no ves que lo estás lastimando!, ¡Maldición Jongdae!…

Jongdae pasa por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada ignorando los gritos del otro y los ojos de Junmyeon gritan que Jongin levante la mirada, quiere verlo, pero el menor no lo hace y no sabe qué hacer…

Y se queda mirando la puerta consternado por la escena dejando caer al suelo los sobres dorados que tenía en su mano. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan alterado como lo está en ese momento, con esos ojos de locura y un sentimiento que aún no puede descifrar pero que no es nada bueno y lo despierta una voz.

—Permiso, — dice Kyungsoo con apuro para que le dé espacio y pueda salir para tratar de hacer algo y Junmyeon sigue la silueta de su amigo hasta que se pierde en el exterior.

—Señor... — Su chofer lo llama con cautela por lo que está sucediendo. —Creo que deberíamos irnos, al parecer no es buen momento… — Ofrece e inmediatamente él niega, saliendo tras Kyungsoo para tratar de ver cómo puede arreglar las cosas si se supone que él era el mayor de todos ellos y quiere saber el porqué de ese recelo tan amargo de su amigo con Jongin.

—… Hyung. — La voz de Jongin está quebrándose afuera en la noche fría, —… ¿Enserio querer que me vaya? Yo no…

Por primera vez escucha realmente como suena la voz entrecortada del menor, todo su cuerpo se extrémese ante ella y puede jurar no querer escucharla nunca más.

Jongdae abre los ojos y su mirada cruza con la de Junmyeon, pero de inmediato la quita dejándola en la calle que todavía y que aun nevaba.

—No soy tu Hyung, y… ¡Vete a tu país y no vuelvas más!, ¡No quiero volverte a ver más cerca de aquí! ¿Me oíste?

Quiere decir algo, quiere protestar por las duras palabras de Jongdae hacia Jongin, pero nunca salieron, haciéndolo sentir estúpido y peor que un niño tímido. Se está odiando en ese instante.

Abre los ojos con incredulidad al ver como Jongin da una profunda reverencia a Jongdae que sigue con la mirada en la nada. También ve como Jongin se coloca la capucha de su anorak, pero cuando quiere dar un paso y retenerlo, Kyungsoo ya ha corrido tras él.

Y Junmyeon por fin comprende, Kyungsoo era el novio, ¿cierto? Sonríe irónico en llegar a la conclusión de que se había interesado en un niño y encima de que era la pareja de unos de sus mejores amigos. Nunca se imaginó pasar por eso y cruelmente su pecho se agita ante lo que está viendo.

No puede escuchar nada desde esa distancia, lo único que puede ver es como Jongin niega con la mirada en el húmedo suelo, luego da unos pasos adelante quedando muy cerca al pelo negro que toma con sus dos manos ambos lados de su rostro y besa su frente sin vacilación.

Su respiración se hace pesada y sus pestañas vacilan ante lo que está mirando. Siente que algo explota en su pecho.

Es testigo como los demás chicos en cómo lo abraza por un rato largo sin importarles que estuviera nevando para después separarse y Kyungsoo no lo deja irse colocando su frente en el hombro del rubio. Jongin se suelta lentamente y empieza a correr para terminar de pasar la calle tranquila sin importarle la nieve y como si lo anterior no acabase de pasar.

Observa como Kyungsoo queda viendo con una mirada dolida en la dirección que se ha marchado Jongin, Junmyeon gira y los felinos ojos de Jongdae lo están viendo, pero en ese instante él está muy decepcionado de su amigo. Decide ignorarlo, jamás se había enojado con su amigo, siempre fue al contrario pero esta vez Junmyeon siente que Jongdae estaba siendo injusto y desdeñoso.

No importaba cual fuera la razón de todo, jamás se trata así a una persona sobre todo a un niño como lo era Jongin. A la persona que él quiere.

Sus pies por fin pueden despegarse del suelo y va hasta Kyungsoo que suspiraba profundamente.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste tras él? — Kyungsoo lo mira un poco perturbado, pero luego le da una pequeña sonrisa tratando de apaciguarlo. —Digo, si eres su novio deberías ir con él, Jongdae exagero y no creo que Jongin esté bien como lo demostró.

Junmyeon mira como caen copos de nieve del cielo se asientan en el oscuro pelo de su amigo que le sonríe más y no entiende porque sonreía de esa manera. Desvía la mirada al suelo después de no aguantar aquella expresión del más bajo. Muchas veces la mirada de Kyungsoo asusta e incómoda y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

—Jongin, — Hace una pausa aclarando su garganta. — ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Junmyeon suspende los ojos al rostro de su amigo que lo mira complacido.

—Pero Chanyeol dijo... Tú, él…

— ¿Una taza de café?, — Ofrece Kyungsoo con un suspiro dando una última mirada sobre los hombros de Junmyeon. — Al parecer hay mucho que no sabes… y me estas sacando de quicio ¿tienes tiempo ahora? Realmente no quiero estar cerca de Jongdae, porque siento querré estrangular por su actitud tonta.

Y él asiente dudoso, necesita saber que está pasando realmente.

* *

Las tazas de cerámica están vacías al igual que el café donde habían acabado, Kyungsoo todavía no había dicho nada y eso lo tiene inquieto. Quiere saber porque le invito un café, espera que no fuera como la última vez que Kyungsoo salió corriendo sin siquiera haber empezado una buena conversación.

—Conozco a Jongin desde que nació, — Comienza a hablar Kyungsoo y tras el nombre de rubio tiene toda su atención. —Pero lo deje solo en su etapa más dura para venirme aquí y estudiar la universidad, Jongin siempre fue así, un poco loca para algunas personas, pero también desprende una ternura única sin necesidad de quererlo ser y sobre todo es libre de hacer lo que piensa en el momento que desea.

Junmyeon ve sonreír melancólico a su amigo que mira a la ventana del lugar mientras habla.

—Jongin siempre fue bendecido, sus padres lo aman y todos sus amigos en Moscú lo aprecian y consienten para el disgusto de muchos, pero tanto sus amistades como yo, tratamos de entender su perspectiva de ver la vida, quizás demasiado inocente para algunos y sé que no es bueno, simplemente él es… transparente. Siempre pone su corazón con cada cosa que hace o dice.

Junmyeon pestañea mirando a su amigo que juega con el borde del platillo de su taza vacía, y cree que después de no ver durante bastante tiempo a Jongin. Kyungsoo lo conoce muy bien.

— ¿Tú que dices?, — Junmyeon abre los ojos sorprendido de que estuviera inmiscuyéndolo, — ¿Me equivoco en algo? Tú que has sido testigo de su carácter… ¿te has dado cuenta de porque Jongin nunca le levantó la voz a Jongdae? — La sonrisa del pelo negro se agrieta cuando dice lo último, —Aunque al parecer Jongdae no quiere darse cuenta de lo que Jongin ha estado pidiendo, incluso si es su deber…

Kyungsoo gira su mirada preocupada a Junmyeon que está atento a cualquier movimiento o expresión del menor y tras escuchar las últimas palabras casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, acaso…

—Juro que no reconozco a Jongdae en estos momentos ¿porque Jongdae lo trata mal? No sé mucho pero jamás vi a Jongin que hiciera algo malo, él solo…

Teme por la respuesta, pero el ver como Kyungsoo niega con una sonrisa amarga, lo confunde más. —El problema que tiene Jongdae con Jongin, no es reciente, esto viene desde hace mucho y yo creo que debes preguntarle al mismo Jongdae, así que no trates de sacarme nada. No lo conseguirás, estoy entrenado para eso y más, — Kyungsoo le da una mirada tétrica y Junmyeon se estremece arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado. —Y… quiero aclararte algo sobre Jongin y yo…, — Kyungsoo sonríe con un poco más de ligereza. —No somos novios, Jongin y yo solo somos amigos desde la barriga de su madre como te dije antes, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte Hyung.

Junmyeon como nunca enrojece sin disimulo ¿porque Kyungsoo siempre era tan malditamente directo? —No quise decir eso…

—Lo sé, pero me alegra decírtelo yo mismo, — Kyungsoo le sonríe con malicia. —Aunque Jongin cuando era un niño siempre… —No termina de realiza su oración y Junmyeon ve como el menor lanza una risilla mirando a la nada, risa que jamás sabrá como catalogarla.

Mira todavía con rastros de sonrojo a su amigo que estaba sonriendo demasiado para su gusto, —No sonrías así, es raro. — trata de sonar casual, pero Kyungsoo se apoya en la silla todavía con la curva de sus labios hacia arriba.

—En serio nunca pensé en presenciar esto en ti, es interesante ¿sabes?, muy interesante. — Comenta mirándolo a los ojos, pero Junmyeon mira impasible a su amigo aun sin entender sus cambios de humor. —El corazón de Jongin es muy grande pero lastimosamente tiene repartido por igual cada rincón de él, —dice con un deje de seriedad, — y yo estoy entre esas porciones igual al de otras personas.

Junmyeon piensa en su charla con Jongin aquella noche que se había quedado en su departamento y si todo eso era cierto, estaba seguro que el menor sentía algo más que empatía por su amigo.

—Quizás en su corazón tiene más espacio para algunas más que otras, — indaga Junmyeon solo para ganarse una sonrisa de lado de su amigo que luego niega con lentitud.

—Es lo más seguro, pero…, — Puede ver un atisbo de melancolía en esas palabras, pero no dice nada y solo lo deja seguir, —su corazón… late diferente, sobre todo hacía alguien que recién entro a su vida. Aún es muy joven y estúpido… — Kyungsoo suspira hondo y lo mira con una sonrisa recomponiendo su estado de ánimo como si su charla anterior no hubiera existido. —Creo que es tarde y debo volver a casa antes que Jongdae se vuelva más histérico de lo que estaba. Necesitare hablar con él de lo que ocurrió.

Junmyeon mira la hora en su reloj y sí. Efectivamente es tarde, asiente mientras también se levanta de la mesa. Al parecer casi nadie dormirá mucho esa noche.

—Te dejare en casa. — Avisa sin insinuación de que quiere una queja.

—Debes actuar rápido, Hyung. Quizás mañana no podrás hacerlo. — Comenta Kyungsoo todavía con su sonrisa y para después caminar entre las mesas de la cafetería dejando parado a Junmyeon desconcertado.

_¿Eh?_

* *

El sonido insistente de su celular lo despierta mareado. Ve la hora en el despertador y es casi las 02:30 de la madrugada, su teléfono vuelve a sonar y el identificador de llamadas muestra el nombre de Kyungsoo en la pantalla. Contesta, dudoso y bostezando.

— ¿Pasa algo Kyungsoo?

El tono de la voz del menor lo alerta. — ¿Jongin está contigo? — Kyungsoo pregunta del otro lado de la línea con una voz atragantada y desesperada.

—No lo he visto desde la última vez en el tea… — despierta rotundamente al darse cuenta de la situación. — ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

—No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que anoche no llegó al hotel y Sehun está muy preocupado, pensamos que estaría contigo.

Junmyeon vuelve a negar y de fondo puede escuchar como Sehun le pide que lo ayude a encontrarlo porque él no conoce muy bien la ciudad y acepta sin titubear terminando la llamada, todavía aturdido.

Después de unos minutos de pensar y pensar, busca su la agenda el nombre Kim Minseok, él sabría qué hacer. Lo preocupa pensar que el pequeño Jongin que apenas sabe hablar el idioma y que fácilmente cría confianza con las personas le puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Cuando escucha que contestan habla:

—Abogado Kim. Necesito un gran favor…

* *

Junmyeon está a mitad de un contrato con un nuevo columnista cuando su celular suena, inmediatamente deja el flip con las hojas y mira a través de sus lentes la pantalla del celular y algo hormiguea en su estómago al ver el nombre del abogado Kim.

Cuando contesta la llamada lo primero que dicen es: — ¿Junmyeon?, Junmyeon, lo encontramos.

* *

Su corazón se quiere salir por la boca mientras su garganta se le seca segundo a segundo ante la tensión de que todavía no llegan a su destino.

El taxista no acelera y por lo tanto la preocupación crece. Junmyeon está agonizando por dentro.

Es miércoles casi las 20:00 de la noche, a dos días del musical y tres días después de que Kyungsoo lo despertó en la madrugada preguntándole si había visto a Jongin y que él hubiera llamado a Kim Minseok para que los ayudara a encontrar al rubio.

Y así lo hizo, pero no esperaba que cuando le informara y le dijera que lo había hallado, fuera de esa manera.

Minseok llamó veinte minutos atrás diciéndole que encontró a un Kim Jongin con los mismos rasgos otorgados por un Sehun a punto de colapsar mentalmente por la desaparición del moreno. Balbuceando entre murmullos desesperados que debía avisarles a sus padres.

Sus manos le sudan por saber y ver con sus propios ojos la condición del adolescente.

Al llegar a recepción, agitado por la carrera y los nervios que lo estaban carcomiendo, Minseok lo intercepta antes de que quisiera preguntar a una de las enfermeras sobre Jongin.

— ¿Dónde está? — es lo primero que sale de su boca, sus ojos están dilatados buscando algún indicio alrededor de toda la sala de espera y su rostro denota preocupación.

Kim Minseok lo toma de los brazos y lo arrastra hasta una esquina para que no obstruyera el paso en la entrada del hospital. Lo ve respirar profundamente con una calma que Junmyeon está a punto de gritarle que le dijera algo.

—Junmyeon…, — levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos. —Relájate, el niño ahora ya está mejor. Bueno…, eso fue lo que me dijo el médico.

— ¿Medico? Pero… ¿dónde está?, — el hombre que mide un cuarto de cabeza menos que Junmyeon le da una mirada inquisitiva, él sabe que jamás lo había visto así, pero este es Jongin, su pequeño Jongin. — ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?, ¿Dónde?

Eran muchas preguntas y Minseok no respondía ninguna.

—Primero cálmate y después te responderé. — El hombre mayor le da una pequeña mirada e indica con los ojos que lo siga.

Mira como Minseok camina tranquilamente por el largo pasillo blanco y todo fue tan confuso desde el momento en que conoció al rubio chico hasta esos momentos donde Junmyeon siente que se va colapsar por la intriga, siempre llevándolo a los extremos de sus emociones, haciéndolo sentir emociones dormidas o quizás olvidados que no recordaba tenerlas.

¿A caso Jongin lo había embrujado o algo así? Que no podía dejar de pensarlo y ahora, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un meollo de lana. Kim Junmyeon a sus veinticinco años estaba teniendo un enamoramiento de adolescente por un niño, lo hallaba estúpido e ilógico, pero ya no podía negarlo, no después de verse tan afligido en esos momentos.

El editor serio y prometedor había caído bastante profundo. Sonaba como el primer párrafo de una novela romántica para adolescentes. _Que ridículo._

Minseok pulsa el botón del ascensor que en segundos abre sus puertas dejando salir a un grupo de personas vestidos de blanco. Se adentran y cuando las puertas se cierran de nuevo, la delgada voz del mayor resuena, rebotando en los cuatro lados del ascensor.

—Lo encontré en el puesto de comida casera de un mercado en uno de los barrios bajos, llámalo suerte o lo que quieras, confieso que estaba demitiendo esa zona cuando una señora mayor pedía auxilio, — el joven abogado pausa por un instante y mete una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo. —Ten. Se lo das cuando despierte, se le cayó cuando lo metíamos al taxi para traerlo aquí.

Le entrega una pulsera de plata, Junmyeon la toma, es pequeña y muy delgada, se había soltado, lleva grabado el nombre de Jongin en inglés, sonríe inconsciente porque su nombre en el idioma que sea se lee muy bonito.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren antes de que diga algo y de inmediato Minseok camina fuera de él siguiendo el pasillo.

—El medico de turno explico que tuvo una severa intoxicación por alergia y la señora con la que lo encontré dijo que empezó a faltarle el aire después de haber tomado una sopa que le preparo para agradecerle por haberla ayudado, te contaría más, pero sé que… —Se calló y se detuvieron en una puerta, Junmyeon puede ver que el mayor quiere preguntar algo.

Junmyeon sonríe un poco más relajado aferrando la cadena en su mano encerrándola en su puño. — ¿Cuál es tu duda?, — el abogado le devuelve la sonrisa ahora, un poco seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es ese niño de ti que me hiciste mover cielo y tierra para poder encontrarlo?, Conozco a toda tu escasa familia y jamás lo vi…

Le da una suave sonrisa, pero no le responde, sin embargo, saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón ofreciéndoselo.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Kyungsoo por mí?, le dices donde estamos y que Jongin apareció.

Minseok lo mira por un instante para luego asentir. —De acuerdo. — dice y Junmyeon inmediatamente abre la puerta de la habitación.

* *

Su largo y rubio pelo cubre toda su frente, sus espesas cejas descansan, la curvatura de sus pequeños ojos, hacen lucha contra las de un niño de diez años, su pequeña nariz, sus gruesos y pálidos labios se encuentran apresados por el respirador de plástico mientras en una mano tiene una intravenosa. Junmyeon mira con abnegación al niño, una y mil preguntas se formulan en su cabeza, sobre todo el por qué había desaparecido.

Y todo recaía en la pelea que tuvo con Jongdae.

Su mano traslucida hace contraste con la de Jongin, Junmyeon sostiene el delicado agarre entre ellas y puede notar que no son suaves ni ásperas, sus dedos son largos y delgados, podría decir que sus manos eran pequeñas, pero no eran más grandes que las suyas y aun así eran cálidas.

Levanta la mirada en sorpresa al sentir que las manos de Jongin aprietan el agarre entre ellas, sus oscuros ojos soñolientos encuentran los suyos y luego comienzan a explorar toda la habitación tratando de concentrarse y él lo deja.

Junmyeon se aclara la garganta en silencio con nerviosismo, quiere removerse del lado de la cama donde está sentado, pero Jongin sostiene más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

—Estas en un hospital, al parecer comiste algo que no debiste y enfermaste. — Junmyeon le sonríe tratando de alentar al chico. —Pronto llegaran Kyungsoo y Sehun…, — observa como Jongin asiente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Y después todo es tan rápido que no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico rubio lo jala de la unión de sus manos y hace que caiga junto a él en la estrecha camilla.

—Jongin que…

Su voz se atraganta al sentir como los brazos de Jongin envuelve su cintura y el rostro lo apoya en su espalda, tampoco quiso decir nada después de escuchar unos pequeños sollozos porque se siente más mal de no poder reconfortar al menor por todo.

Por aquello que lo está lastimando.

* *

Junmyeon desde ese lado de la habitación sonríe al ver que Jongin está sonriendo de nuevo mientras Sehun esta acostado junto a él abrazándolo en esa pequeña camilla mientras le susurra algo y Jongin asiente.

Sus ojos se conectan por unos segundos y Jongin ensancha más su sonrisa, Junmyeon también lo hace.


	7. Un gesto de agradecimiento

* * *

_Son casi las 09: 08 de la mañana._

No ha nevado, pero hace mucho frio, rebusca entre el bolsillo de su largo abrigo las llaves de su puerta, las puertas del ascensor se abren, solo serán dos minutos de entrar y salir de su departamento. Se había olvidado de unas carpetas que terminaría de organizar en la oficina, camina apurado por el pasillo y un paso queda a medias… Sus ojos reconocen a dos altas figuras que están tocando el timbre de la puerta de su casa.

Carraspea llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que giran inmediatamente y les sonríen, bueno, al menos uno, Sehun es el primero en dar un paso adelante, saluda con una reverencia.

—Buen día Junmyeon-ssi, solo vinimos a agradecer por lo que hizo, gracias por ayudar a encontrar a Jongin y cuidarlo en el hospital. — El chico alto vuelve a dar una reverencia y Junmyeon todavía no está comprendiendo del todo, desvía la mirada de Sehun y ve como Jongin sonríe detrás. Y eso basta para aturdirlo más.

Sehun vuelve a su posición y mira a Jongin. — ¿No le agradecerás? Querías hacerlo, por eso vinimos. — Dice con una ceja levantada y Jongin asiente todavía con esa sonrisa que derrite el corazón de Junmyeon.

Guarda las llaves de su departamento para mirar a ambos chicos algo confundido, ríe un poco nervioso. — ¿Agradecer? — pregunta tratando de hallarle gracia a todo el asunto.

Jongin asiente y algo se instala en su estómago.

—Pero no hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Baekhyun y Chanyeol-ssi, no así. Aquí no debes agradecer de esa manera… — Lo cuestiona Sehun y Junmyeon no entiende a lo que se refiere y mentiría si dijera que no estaba intrigado por lo que paso con sus dongsaeng.

— ¿Entonces cómo Sehun? Mamá me enseño así. — Jongin se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero natural con sus labios y Sehun pone los ojos en blanco.

—Haz lo mismo que yo hice.

—Pero a mí no gustar hacer eso. — infla las mejillas y Junmyeon sonríe más. —Duele la espalda Hun…

Junmyeon en ese instante siente que le falta el aire y toma aire disimuladamente —Y… y ¿cómo es que agradeces? — Pregunta burlón, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver que Jongin vuelve su mirada a él y sonreír dando pasos hacia adelante hasta estar ambos de frente.

—Él querer que le agradezca como yo hacer. — Jongin habla sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de Junmyeon que traga con dificultad tratando de ocultar un pequeño y tonto rubor que quería hacerse notar ante la intensa mirada que le está dando el menor.

—Entonces hazlo, eres tú al que verán raro por invadir espacio personal.

Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sehun está negando moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y la plantilla de sus botas de nieve golpea el piso.

Y para Junmyeon todo pasa muy lento con sus ojos absortos. Observa como Jongin da un paso más adelante, toma su rostro entre sus cálidas manos, desciende un poco la cabeza y estrella despacio sus pulposos labios contra su mejilla derecha, siente como hormiguea esa parte de su rostro y cuándo se vuelven a estrellas en la otra es intensificado tres veces que el primero.

Por último, después de que Jongin presiona juntas sus frentes aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Junmyeon no puede devolvérsela porque esta pasmado con todo lo que está provocándole. El sonido de su maletín retumba en todo el pasillo cuando cae al piso, y sus piernas tiemblan al sentir los labios de Jongin que presionan, acariciando por una milésima de segundo los suyos, segundo que lo halla que es una eternidad.

Y no puede ver como Sehun está apoyado de brazos cruzados a la pared sonriendo divertido.

—Yo agradecer así a yeol y baek pero último beso solo a ti. — Jongin le susurra con una sonrisa.

* *

—No te aflijas por lo de hace un momento. — Sehun le palmea el hombro a Junmyeon asenté y le sonríe todavía nervioso. —Hizo lo mismo con Baekhyun y Chanyeol. — informa y algo dentro de él se retuerce.

 _Pero él dijo que el último beso no._ Pero no lo dice.

— ¿Es costumbre de su país o algo? — Pregunta acomodándose su gruesa bufanda y se hunde en ella tratando de sonar tranquilo, sin mirar todavía al alto chico que está sentado junto a él en esa banqueta vieja del parque.

—No exactamente, pero… Solo dejémoslo así. Si Jongin desea explicarte, que lo haga.

Junmyeon puede ver nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa que se curva en Sehun después de que Jongin frente a ellos lo habían tumbado un par de niños con los que estaba jugando junto al lago congelado.

— ¿Cómo ha estado?, — pregunta siguiendo con la mirada la figura juguetona de Jongin.

—Bien, ahora ha vuelto a la dieta, — Sehun suspira. —Es difícil hacerlo acatarla cuando últimamente ha estado devorando todo lo que ve en las calles.

Sehun se termina de quejar y Junmyeon se ríe por él. —Todavía sigue siendo un niño.

—Aquí lo será, porque allá ya es mayor de edad.

Junmyeon sonríe más, —eres el primero en mimarlo, no te puedes quejar. — Lo contrarresta y Sehun lo mira por primera vez mostrando un rostro de indignación.

—Eso es porque me pagan por ello.

 _Si, seguro._ Quiere decir, pero solo se ríe de lo mal mentiroso que es Sehun.

Junmyeon piensa que Jongin es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de casi un adulto, piensa que posee la ternura e inocencia de uno, con su rubio pelo que cae al empezar de sus pestañas y sonrisa traviesa, captura no solo un corazón en un segundo sino de muchas de las personas que llegan a conocerlo. Contándose.

Se quedan mirándolo un rato, haciendo que su cerebro capte cada movimiento grácil que realiza, el brillo de sus ojos al estar rodeado de tantas criaturas pequeñas que se divierten igual que él.

Cuando Jongin le dijo a Sehun que quería pasear por el lago del parque central, pero quería que Junmyeon los acompañara supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se faltaría al trabajo. Y ahí estaba, sentado en una banqueta frente al lago y junto a él, Sehun. Ambos mirando como el rubio, se divertía con unos niños.

—Kyungsoo Hyung me comento que le preguntaste porque ando siempre al pendiente de Jongin. ¿Eso es cierto? — Sehun suelta sin previo aviso.

Junmyeon deja que su rostro gire automáticamente en dirección del menor que lo está mirando serio, sin vacilación en sus ojos.

Quiso buscar una ruta de escape, pero Sehun no lo deja con su calculadora mirada.

—Yo, yo…

No sabe que responder, solo fue una curiosidad por su parte y maldecía a Kyungsoo por haberle contado.

—Tranquilo, sé que no eres el único que se lo pregunto en algún momento, Tao, Chanyeol y Baekhyun-ssi me lo preguntaron un día que me los encontré en el supermercado.

—Ellos siempre quieren saberlo todo, son unos chismosos, — dice y Sehun todavía sigue mirándolo de esa manera hasta que la expresión en la cara del chico cambia, sorprendiéndolo.

A Junmyeon se le erizo los vellos de su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa que Sehun le regalo de la nada. Aparte de que se daba cuenta que estaban entablando más conversación de lo habitual.

—Acabo de decírtelo, soy el cuidador personal de Jongin. Me pagan por cuidarlo, — dice con simpleza y Junmyeon frunce la frente, incrédulo y Sehun parece leer su mente que sigue hablando. —Sé que suena raro, pero sus padres contrataron a Kyungsoo y a mí para que velemos por sus dos hijos, los padres de Jongin son dos personas muy ocupadas, mi padre trabaja para el de Jongin al igual que el de Kyungsoo. — Sehun habla tan tranquilo que Junmyeon no puede no creer lo que está diciendo el alto. — ¿Sabes porque nos contrataron a nosotros y no a dos personas con más experiencia? ¿O a esta edad donde ellos dependan de sí mismos?

Sehun sigue con su mirada seria y Junmyeon está todavía procesando las palabras así que solo niega.

Ve como Sehun sonríe de lado. —Creo que eres lento para entender, Hyung. Basta que mires a Jongin por treinta segundos y entenderás por qué.

Sehun levanta la mirada al frente, no vuelve a hablar más y lo deja pensativo.

Después de pensar todo se ve satisfecho por la información, abre la boca por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo que no había visto desde un principio.

—Pero Kyungsoo ya no trabaja para ellos o…, — ve como una pequeña risa se le escapa de entre los finos labios del menor.

—Del hecho que Kyungsoo esté en este país estudiando no quiere decir que hubiera dejado de trabajar para el señor Kim. Kyungsoo aún sigue cuidando del hermano mayor de Jongin. Hasta que consiga casarse supongo. — Junmyeon se sorprende ante lo que está descubriendo mientras Sehun solo se encoge de hombros.

Kyungsoo jamás le había contado nada de eso peor aún Jongdae que vivía con…

En un segundo todo encajo, su mente empieza a juntar las partes del rompecabezas donde correspondía, entornando los ojos ante la conclusión, no fue a él que Jongin se refería la primera vez que se encontraron en la cafetería, no era por él o causalidad que iba al teatro y podía apostar que era Jongin en la que esa noche Kyungsoo salió corriendo y se encontraron con Jongdae quien no había dejado que Junmyeon vea al chico o porque siempre Jongdae paraba mal humorado últimamente.

Por fin comprendía las miradas de tristeza que Jongin terminaba teniendo después de las duras palabras que su amigo largaba y que Jongin siempre iba sin importar nada y siempre hablaba con respecto a Jongdae…

_¿Por qué no lo había visto o por lo menos sospechado?_

Levanta la mirada para preguntarle a Sehun si todo lo que ha pensado es cierto, pero ya no está junto a él. Mira al frente y lo encuentra sentado de rodillas sosteniendo una mano del bailarín. —Dios, Jongin. Mira lo que te hiciste, — escucha que lo regaña y Junmyeon ve como pequeñas gotas que caen a la blanca nieve del piso manchándola de un color carmesí, indicaba que Jongin se había lastimado.

Y Junmyeon comprende del porque aún sigue cuidando de Jongin.

* *

El lugar está repleto de personas.

Todos hablan al mismo tiempo haciendo que todas las voces provocaran un sonido estresante, Lotte World era como un enjambre de abejas que se movían de un lado para el otro buscando donde colocar su dulce. Mira alrededor algo aturdido, su trabajo era estresante pero lo que estaba viendo era dos veces peor. No recordaba que un parque de diversiones fuera tan ruidoso.

Su turno de la fila les toca y oculta su bostezo cuando el boletero pregunto cuántos tickets van a comprar.

—Comprar para todos, hyung. — Jongin exclama entusiasmado detrás suyo levantando los brazos al aire dando a relucir su mano ahora vendada por la cortadura de hace unas horas atrás en el parque cerca del complejo de departamentos donde vive, Junmyeon ve como el chico que vende los boletos sonríe ansioso y después de girar y ver esos pequeños ojos brillaban no puede negarse.

—Jongin. Estas exagerando, no podrás subirte a todos ellos en un solo día. — Sehun contrarresta, lo mira y niega. —Junmyeon-ssi, solo compra para cuatro. — Sehun le pasa un par de billetes, pero inmediatamente los rechaza.

—No te preocupes que…

—Por los días festivos los tickets tienen valides por tres días, señor. — Anuncia el joven que atiende con una sonrisa en el rostro que grita por toda ella que le compren todos. —Además tendrán más posibilidades que ganarse un viaje para dos personas a disneylandia en Orlando florida. — ofrece y Junmyeon sonríe después de ver como Jongin se emociona en cada palabra que decía el chico.

—Jongin por favor, desde que tienes uso de razón vas a ese lugar…

—Sí. Pero no Orlando…

No se diga más. Junmyeon fue hipnotizado por esos labios fruncidos que Jongin tiene, toma su billetera de su abrigo y saca su tarjeta. —Dame tres de cada juego. — dice y casi se cae cuando Jongin se abalanza hacia él abrazándolo con euforia y Sehun pone en blanco los ojos.

—No respondo que te haga comprarle luego. — Sehun dice con mal humor, pero Jongin y Junmyeon lo ignoran.

—Gracias, hyung. Prometo que te lo compasare. — Jongin susurra a su oído y eso es todo para que Junmyeon se estremezca por completo y casi pierda la conciencia en ese instante.

* *

Exactamente a las 19:00, Junmyeon entra al teatro quitándose la bufanda y llevarlo en manos mientras desciende por los escalones. Su amigo está sentado encima del escenario con las piernas colgando.

Jongdae lo había llamado, diciéndole que quería encontrarse con él, no quería admitir, pero estaba enojado con su amigo después de todo lo que se enteró y no fue por él mismo, todas esas cosas haciéndolo sentir que no conocía para nada al que suponía era su mejor amigo.

Unas cuantas bajas luces iluminaban el lugar y Jongdae le levanta la mano para que lo ubicara.

El silencio sigue incluso después de que Junmyeon estuviera sentado al lado del menor que juega con sus pulgares aún sin mirarle, quiere saber que era lo que tenía que decirle, pero esperaría a que el otro hable.

—Jongin… ¿Está mejor?

Si Junmyeon no estuviera junto a él no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. Y por primera vez siente que su amigo esta vulnerable. Pero eso no le quita la culpa de los acontecimientos.

— ¿Acaso debería importarte?, — lo mira, pero Jongdae sigue con los ojos clavados al suelo. —Después de todo lo que dijiste, dejaste en claro que no te importaba nada de lo que le pas…

— ¡Tks! A ti también te encanto, ¿cierto? — Jongdae lo interrumpe con un tono irreconocible para Junmyeon.

— ¿Quién eres Kim Jongdae? No estoy reconociendo a esta persona junto a mí, ¿acaso te estas escuchando?, ¿Recuerdas todas esas feas cosas que le dijiste…

— ¡Mierda!, ¡Se lo que dije!, ¡Se las mierdas que salieron de mi boca y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo! Sé que por mis celos estúpidos casi pierdo a mi hermano…

Junmyeon abre los ojos, y Jongdae había empezado a llorar en voz alta cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Balbuceando algo entre ellas que él no logra descifrar.

—Oye, ¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunta no sabiendo si consolarlo.

— ¡Por todo, maldita sea! — grita Jongdae aun con las palmas de su mano cubriendo su rostro.

Y ese era el Jongdae que conocía. No ese de días anteriores o el de hace un minuto atrás, ese es su amigo. El chico de buenos sentimientos con remordimientos instantáneos luego de hacer algo malo, aquel chico que llora sin vergüenza delante de alguien, alguien que raras veces dice malas palabras.

Pasa su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo atrae a su pecho dejándolo que se desahogue.

—Yo no quise decir todo eso, es solo que…

Descubre que su amigo a la hora de llorar se aferraba a la persona como si fuera un pequeño animalito perdido, y que era chillón incluso cuando lloraba. Ganándose un golpe por su comentario.

—Me dolieron los oídos. — Se queja y vuelve a ganarse un golpe en su brazo, sonríe y el otro le devuelve la sonrisa todavía con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Pero la sonrisa del menor se apaga, y un semblante serio se apodera de su rostro. — ¿No me preguntaras porque les oculte todo este tiempo que Jongin era mi hermano?, ¿Por qué lo trate así desde un principio?, ¿Por qué no soportaba verlo? ¿Por qué…

Junmyeon le cubre la boca con una mano para que dejara de hablar, por supuesto que quiere saber, pero si a alguien tiene que darle explicaciones sobre porque lo trataba de esa manera era al mismo Jongin.

Negó lentamente, y luego baja su mano.

—Deberías disculparte con Jongin y decirle todo eso a él, no a mi… soy tu amigo y no es a mí que hiciste sentir mal. — Jongdae lo mira por un instante antes de sonreír triste. Junmyeon eleva la mirada a la penumbra que reina alrededor del teatro. —Creo que se sintió muy triste después de lo que le dijiste la última vez.

Jongdae suspira ruidosamente. —Lo sé, fui cruel, que no medí mis palabras y que no quise creer cuando me dijo que había venido a verme, que me extrañaba, — su amigo suspira con frustración. —Soy un estúpido Junmyeon. Supongo que mis padres no me hablaran durante un tiempo por lo sucedido con su pequeño niño…

—Jongdae…

Lo interrumpe con una advertencia y Jongdae suspira, —De acuerdo, lo siento. —dice con tristeza.

Él le da una palmada al hombro tratando de reconfortarlo. —Solo discúlpate como se debe. Como un hermano mayor lo haría. Tienes que sentirte orgulloso de tener a Jongin como un hermano…, — le sonríe para levantarse. — ¿Te llevo a casa? Ya es tarde para que estés en este lugar. — Ofrece, pero Jongdae solo niega.

Levanta la mirada para sonreírle. —Me quedare un rato más, — Junmyeon asiente para empezar a caminar, pero Jongdae vuelve a hablar. — ¿Te gusta Jongin?, — queda parado con los ojos sorprendido, pero Jongdae sigue hablando. —Todos se dieron cuenta esa noche en el hospital cuando llegamos, estabas durmiendo con él en la camilla con los rostros demasiados cerca y estaban abrazados. Creo que deberías confesarte, quizás no te rechace como tú lo haces conmigo siempre. Los dos son unos bastardos y crueles con los sentimientos ajenos. Supongo que se merecen ambos…

Junmyeon se gira de nuevo a Jongdae que tiene la mirada al frente, quiere responderle, pero sinceramente no sabe que decir. —Jongdae yo…

—Vete. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Y ya me respondiste.

 _Lo siento, siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos._ Quiere decirle, pero sabe que esas palabras lastimaran más a su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios serian muy amados. :)


End file.
